AMAZING NEW LEGEND
by larridreign
Summary: This story is about the journey of a broken winged magnificent ANGEL who fly high for her promises, but can she go further in heaven and reach the summit or fall down with her fiasco in zenith?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ: **

**This is a compilation of ANL chapters.Chapters 1-5 are just the same but from chapter 6 it's the continuation of the whole story. Some advised me to do this and I really respect his/her opinion. **

If you already read the said chapters no need to read this if you want, because the contents are just the same. At first I decided to erase the chapters 1-5 that is written individually but I decided not, with due respect to those persons who give the chapter's review. Hope everyone understand. I want also to clarify that I'm not the owner of Kaleido Star, I'm just a die hard fan of it and no liscence given to me to change any of the story. I dont get anything writing fanfics but the bliss of contentment every time I made one.

Thoughts are Italics.

Bold are flash back.

**NEW WINGS CONTINUE,"THE AMAZING NEW LEGEND"**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**BROKEN HEARTED AMAZING SUPPER STAR**

Its almost three years after the presentation of Princes and the Fool, at Sora's apartment.

"Which one is better? The pink or the yellow one?", while showing Rosetta two shirt.

"I guess this one is perfect", It's the green haired showing some Sora's undies.

"You!!!..., How many times do I tell you, don't ever have a touch on those constituent", grabbing Fool, tie him and put him on the cabinet.

"I though its inhuman, you must be kind to him since he's your guardian."

"Inhuman? Don't you remember that he's a spirit? And beside except from fortune telling he cant does nothing than to make my life in Hades.

Ok, ok, its enough, back to my preparation, which do you think is better?"

"The pink one I think its look much formal."

"Wait a minute don't leave I needing your help, I just fit this on the bathroom."

"Why do ladies need to be perfect for their men? I wish I have someone to be with too", says Rosetta alone.

"If you want I can be your men", the spirit gives Rosetta a white rose and act live a gentlemen.

"Oh Fool, what a lovely flower, by the way where did you get this?"

"My dear I get it somewhere, in very romantic place"

"Rosetta I guess your right, it's the best fit. You!! How come you get here?", looking at Fool madly.

"As I always says, If there's a will, there's a way, but don't worry I will behave. I promise."

"Make sure you won't break it 'cause you will suffer in brutality if not."

"Oh!!, seems very serious ha."

"You!!! ", try to grip Fool again.

"Catch me if you can, ha, ha ha", flying and make some trick to Sora.

Sora leave Fool and back with her conversation to the little lady at her room.

"Which lipstick?" showing Rosetta different colors.

"The pink one, you seems very gorgeous with that".

In the waiting area of the apartment:

_Is she alright?,_ the yellow haired men look at his clock.

"Ken," Sora smile and wave her hand.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry its just fine, shall we go?" Ken offers his right arm and Sora smile while grabbing it.

"Wait a minute", Sora wear a pink sun glass.

"Now, how do I look like?"

"Very nice", Ken said proudly.

At the upper portion of the apartment.

"How sweet they are?", Ana said looking at the two disappearing from her sight.

"Love spread everywhere", said the lady with pigtailed yellow hair that seems dreaming and wiggle from her seat.

"I hope those two have a romantic time"

"Yeah, of course they have. It's Sora's free time and there is no other man or someone to be with her so its Ken's advantage." Mia says smiling.

"Where do you think they're going?, Ana quit excited

"They will go out to shop maybe, or just roaming around like what they usually do."

"_Now I'm in regret to refuse Sora's offer, I hope I come with them, just because to this promise I'm in envy."_

"Ana, Ana"

"Ha, w..hat? What?"

"Your not in your self, I told you, I can manage myself, you can come with them."

"No, no I'm the one who got this idea; we just need to put our faith in Ken's hand so he can perform better. Come on Mia, we need to continue, that Yuri told you that you must finish this script before weekend.

A knock from the door hear.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure you're always welcome Ms Sarah"

"Hey Anna, you accidentally press the delete button, some of our work lost"

"Sorry, sorry I do not notice"

"Girls I think you need a break, I bring soda for us"

"Thanks Ms. Sarah", the two girls reply.

"No, said thanks to Rosetta, I just get it from her room", the two ladies near to blow out their drinking beverage.

"Ms. Sarah, you never change", the two are really sounds crazy.

"Ha..ha..ha same as usual ha..ha" then the two laugh with her.

At California Botanical Park:

Background Music: Be careful with My Heart

By: Jose Mari Chan & Regine Velasquez

"Take a look Ken, see that crazy creature? She quit cute isn't she?" Sora pointing her fingers to the little caterpillar at dark green leaf of a beautiful flower.

"Where? I can't see it."

"Have a closer look."

"I saw it, but I thought its not that cute, she must be quite sleepy."

"Ken, I guess we need to have a shot beside that statue, would you please request someone to take us a picture?", Sora pointing the big statue of a lady planting a flower.

Ken look around for someone who can ask for help.

"Just a second Sir."

"Why Mr.?", The American seat near to them is quit baffle.

"Can you please give us a single shot Sir?"

"Certainly yes, just take a pose. Are you ready? On the count of three, One, Two, Three, say cheese." While the lovers finding a sweet comfortable position for them.

"Thank you Sir", the two said in the same time.

At the same place, while sitting on the bench:

"This popcorn is great?" asked Ken and take a look at Sora.

"Yeah, is it", while Sora throwing a piece and catch by her mouth, and then smile at her boyfriend.

"Have a taste of this flavor", Sora put a piece at Kens lips.

"Impressing, I really taste the cheddar." A minute later, "Amm… Am.. Sora do you love me?", Ken blushed.

"Hmmm..Hmm.. Absolutely yes. Why?, Sora blush but seems very puzzled.

"Not.. nothing, I'm just asking, I.. I.. . don't know why it's come out from me.", Ken is very shy on what he asked.

"I see, Ken I think we need to came back, It's getting late I need to be prepare for my interview tomorrow.", Sora smile and have a sight on her clock.

"I didn't notice that it's getting dark", Ken reply.

At Rosetta's room:

"Fool tries to have a guess to my career with your tarot cards, please, please"

"No, no, my fortune telling is sacred; it's only for a special purpose." The tiny spirit said.

"Do I'm not special?", Rosetta looks very sad and near to cry.

"Oh! My dear Rosetta don't be sad, you're very special. O.K. request granted, but only once my dear."

"Yes, only once promise.", Rosetta smile and lift her right arm as a proof of her assurance.

"Here it comes, take a deep breath", Fool start to get one of the card.

"Oh!! It can't be!! You must not see it", Fool became very serious and hide the card immediately.

"Why you seem very shock, what is it?"

"I guess its better for you not to know."

"Better I don't know? But why? It's about my job, my career, then now its better I don't know? Fool please tells me, I want to know it. I don't care if it is good or bad news, you have to tell me, please."

"Sorry Rosetta, I think I'm not in the mood to have a guess about anything today, it much better if we have another tomorrow or anytime but not now." Fool flew away and Rosetta remains angry to the spirit.

At the shuttle bus Sora and Ken ridding.

"_Why I feel discomfort? Why this happening, God my heart beat very fast, is there something wrong going to happen? _Ken did you feel something?", Sora asked.

Ken notice Sora's stress.

"Feel something? Like what? That I Love you", Ken confuse but very serious and hold Sora's hand.

"I'm not only love you? I'm..I'm.. really, really loved you, I swear for the bottom of my heart." Ken whisper while blushing.

"I know, but it's not like that. Do you feel something strange at this moment?" Sora still blushing due on what she heard.

"Nothing, except my heart beats very fast, maybe 'cause you're with me."

Suddenly the driver step the break of the bus, and a noisy clash heard from the left side of their vehicle. Then everyone inside throw in one side, Sora's left arm strike at the metal case of bus and she fell at the floor. "Ken.., Ken.., Ken.. K..Ke..n.," Sora called her boyfriend that lost consciousness while trying to reach his arm and every single word came out from her became weaker until she lost her awareness while the other passenger crying, shouting and praying.

At the conference room of the Kaleido Stage:

A small group of people have a conversation.

"It's a big disaster, what will happen to us now?" One of the staff holder of the Kaleido Stage ask.

"It's an accident, no one expect this will happen" Ms. Layla replied angrily.

"Please stop arguing. Let's us first ask the owner," other staff holder suggested.

"As of now I decided to give her break, she needed a long time to heals her injuries physical and emotional."

"Maybe its time for us to give chance for others, what did you think Kalos?" old Mr. Kenneth said.

"Yes, that's right. Yuri tells everyone to get ready for the new project." The owner requested.

"How about Mr. Robinson? Who will take his place?" Yuri's counter question.

"I think Ms. Cathy can take over his job momentary, don't worry I will tell her." Said the American lady. "About Sora, did she stay here? I think it is much better if she will have a vacation in other place, probably Japan" the lady added.

"It's on Sora's decision", Leon said frankly, he is now one of the staff holder of the stage.

"It's depend on her Layla, don't fret everything will be alright" Yuri said to the lady.

At one room in the Hospital:

Sora is on the bed still unconscious with brace on her left arm and bandage on her head. Rosetta is sitting beside her and looks like very sad and just finished from crying while Fool is floating near the other side of Sora.

"This is what I afraid of", Fool said sadly then show the card to Rosetta, "The Clown of Hunted, which means fiasco, breakage and death."

"So that's why you don't tell me", the petite said softly. "I wonder why your guess is about them."

"Maybe because I thinking so much about them yesterday", then the small man put out his crystal ball, from it he saw that Sagittarius constellation start to lose its shine.

"It can't be, no. This must not be occurring" the little lady dismay.

"Occurring what?", Sora tries to sit though it's hard for her while holding her head with right hand.

"Sora , stay flat on bed, I just call a nurse"

"W.. Wait… What happened?" she looks at her left arm "Oh no!. I broke my arm!" Sora you can notice a great disappointment in her, "And Ken, where is he?"

Sora received no reply from Rosetta except just a weep that the young lady trying to stop but still flowing out. "Please Rosetta tell me, please" but the lady cry harder while shaking her head. "

"Rosetta please tell me what happened to Ken?" then look upward "Fool did you know something?" the injured lady seems helpless to the little spirit but he just vow his head.

The nurse came.

"Miss Neigino, is there other pain you fell besides on your arm?"

"No, nothing" then she looks at her two friends "Ms did you have patient name Ken Robinson?

The nurse thinking, "Ken Robinson, Ken Robinson, Robinson, Yeah I remember, but his out from here last night."

"Is he alright?" the conscious women smile and seems very hopeful but she notice that Rosetta doesn't stop crying. "Rosetta is there something wrong?"

"Ms. I don't want to dismay every one, but it's better for you to know that everyone here did their best but… "The nurse is very sad and worried a lot on the things that might happen.

"But what, what happened?" Sora started to worried.

"Maam, Mr. Robinson arrive here dead due to heart failure." Every word came out from her became weaker.

"Ken die?" she said softly then the dismay lady look around, she notice that Rosetta wearing a black skirt and a colored shirt but mostly black and cry harder, Fool still speechless but seems very sad, her tears flown out, she back flat in her bed and cry harder.

At the graveyard:

Everyone wears black and almost all visitors are crying specially girls, all members of the Kaleido Stage join as well as the Neigino's family to show their empathy for the Robinsons. Sora fells she lost every thing and cry very hard. Anna try to hide his tears and Mei face backward for her not to see others crying while Mr. Policeman weep his tears.

At the air port:

"Sora, how long did you have a vacation?" Rosetta asked sadly.

"Maybe until my arm heals, but don't worry I call often to monitor everyone" Sora try to smile though his heart still crying.

"I will continue my practicing so I can excel my ability in trapeze"

"It's a great promise Marion, I'm expecting a lot when I came back"

"Don't worry, I will teach these two rookies" Mei put her arms at the shoulder of Rosetta and Marion.

"I will make a great script for your remarkable comeback so you must continue rehearsing."

"Thanks Mia, that's I expect from you"

"Wait, why all of you have a promise, me? Hmm .. I promise I will make them laugh every time they miss you."

I'm know you can do it, you're the best for that matter, Mr. Policeman, Dr. Keith Thanks for the ride, please drive home safely"

"Don't worry it's nothing, just contact me every time you need help and I'll be there, coz I'm your number one fan."

"When you get back just call us we will meet you at airport."

"Thanks a lot, I'm gonna miss all of you"

"Sora we need to go, thanks for taking good care of her and to your help" it's Sora's mom.

"Don't worry Madam, Sir your are Sora's parents so you're always welcome"

"Thanks a lot, but we need to go" said Sora's Dad.

"Bye… Have a nice trip."

"See you soon"

"Bye Yume. Be a nice girl", Yume take a look when she heard her name though she not understand what Sora's friend said.

**At Hamilton residence:**

"**I'm glad you grant your dreams, but I guess it's better if you finish you're performance in the festival"**

"**Sorry for disappointing you"**

"**No, at first I get mad but now it's nothing, I know you can't perform on that rude stage"**

"**I guess so, I think couldn't perform due to atmosphere and due to my aim in winning the title"**

"**Is that what you think? So you mean you can?"**

"**Maybe, but I'm not sure"**

"**Rosetta is hoping so much to be your dance partner for the next ICF, would you want too?"**

"**I wanted to be her partner and I promised her but for sure she will recommend the Amazing Tricks as a routine and beside I don't know if I'm gonna carry out on that festival and besides I don't need any title, to perform here and be your previous partner is my greatest achievement most of all I hate the true objective of that merciless event"**

"**Why don't you try?"**

"**Try what? I already join the festival last time but it's worthless"**

"**Try to finish a routine, and change that ruin festival for better."**

"**Nice suggestion, I will think about it but now I need to leave, thanks for the chat"**

"**Right, you need a long sleep for tomorrows act, I expected too much, just tell me if you already decide."**

At the plane:

"_Ms. Layla, I'm sorry, I wanted but I think I can't, I'm sorry for disappointing you for the second time, I just hoping that my arm heals before the festival"_ Sora put out a picture from her wallet, it's her and Ken shot at the Botanical Garden.

"_Ken, tell me what I'm going to do, if only you are her for sure you can give me a suggestion."_

"Please fasten your set belt" the fight attendant announce

"Sora, Sora"

"What? What?" Sora seems very shock.

"Were close to land, fasten your seat belt"

"Sorry mama, I didn't hear"

"_I'm now in Japan, for a moment Good bye US, I'm gonna stay in my other home town"_

**The End of Chapter One**

**for the continuatation of story see ANLchapter two:...**

I hope you like my work; please don't mind my grammar because I'm not good in using English language. I accept comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions please just e-mail me on alucardheav.ph, I needed your help to improve my work. Thanks for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts are Italics.

Bold are flash back.

**Read previous chapter: ANLCHAPTER 1-...**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**MAIDENS' AMAZING DETERMINATION**

"Fool where are you? I want to talk with you, Sora was not here and everyone are very busy." The orange lady started to open cabinets and start to worry.

"Where is he? No I can't be, I cannot see him I look everywhere, no, no, it can't be" she hug her teddy bear the cry.

From her lovable bear a piece of note falls to the ground.

Someone needing my service, hope you don't miss me.

Fool the Great

At Neigino's residence:

"I miss this house so much, my bed, the view out side when I look from my window, everything but now I started to miss the view of Kaleido Stage from my apartment" She lie down in her bed, look around and have a look out side.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha cute, beautiful"

"Who's that? Is that you Fool?

"Present", he is lying down on Sora's photo album.

"So you come with me"

"Of course, I need to make sure that my harmful master won't quit on stage" he try to bully Sora again.

"For sure I won't" Sora's voice became higher as well as her pitch. "But by the way thanks, I know you just want to know if I'll be alright here"

"It's nothing, where friends right"

"Yeah we are" Sora smile

"That's my girl; never forget smiling for all the times"

"Fool, I'm glad you're here but you need to back in US, Rosetta needs you a lot, I'm not with her so you must back"

"I will if I know how to get back but sorry I don't know, and America is very far from here, beside its much better if we will give her a little lesson"

"A lesson? About what?"

"A lesson of how to be independent, don't you notice that she's always count on you these past months?"

"I just trying to help her and I'm willing to for the shake of her stardom"

"For her stardom, yes but your help is too much, I afraid that one day she not capable for that title, what you trying to do is spoon feeding, continue doing that for sure you're be the reason for her lost"

"Spoon feeding? How come?"

"Yes, you don't let her feel the pain of being a star"

"I don't want hurt her, and I don't what her to experience it"

"Being hurt and overcome this thing makes a person stronger, better and more experienced, you know to your self that being a Kaleido Star is a huge test, everyone can get that award but the question is: Are they really be a Kaleido Star? As they said, "Many came but few are chosen."

"I know she can, I'll just trying to lessen her hardship, doctor said that it will take a long period of time before I'm heal but for sure I will came back, I will make sure that she will the one who can give new shine in my beloved stage, I will train her to be the next Kaleido Star, a true star" Sora's pitch became louder.

"Sora is there something wrong I hear you talking, is someone up there? I thought you're sleeping."

"It's nothing Ma, I'm just reading and I accidentally read it louder, don't worry I will sleep after this."

"My Poor child, I hope she's alright"

"Been very serious, I like that"

"That's enough, I'm fell tired, I want to sleep, tomorrow I will sent you back to Rosetta"

"Ok, sweet dreams my dear; _I know you just try to escape with our conversation because you realized that you are wrong" _Fool lie down near Sora's pillow.

At the Kaleido meeting room:

"Is everyone here?", Yuri said.

"Yes, where complete"

"Things happened unexpectedly this past few days, we lost one companion and Sora needs a long rest" "but... (Yuri pause little) we need to continue, as preparation for our next project I know everyone of you wants to be in the lead role but we all know that here, in Kaleido Stage only the best performer have a change to grab this opportunity, and impart of this I will call names and those will gonna called just come beside me and for the rest, Ms. Cathy will explain what your going to do."

(whisper's heard from some members)

"Is she the new floor manager?"

"She's one our of the choreographer, can she still manage?"

"As of now Ms. Cathy will replace Ken, and I hope for the cooperation of everyone for the success of our new production, is that clear?"

"Yes boss"

"I will persist, Mei, Mia, Anna, and Rosetta, the four of you will have an audition for the role of Cinderella and Leon you will became the prince, for the four ladies the audition will happen three days form now at the training room I will have an announcement about the time, any comment or suggestion?"

"Yuri, sorry but I don't want have an audition, Mia already give my part and I'm so much concentrated with that and beside were already finish our routine, so if it wont get you mad, can I quit for the lead role?"

"No problem Anna, its better you tell me early, the only problem was who will be the third lovely fairy?"

"Huh?"

"I decided that the three ladies left in the audition will be the fairies"

"Don't worry Yuri; I guess can give you the best person for that role"

"Kalos, I don't expect you will come today"

"So much for that, back to the project, you forgot our youngest member, Marion"

"Yeah, how come I don't remember?'

"Seems your very affected on what happened, don't fret I already ask Layla for her help, she just out for some business"

"I know that already, she told me this morning"

"I'm pretty wonder if I will leave tomorrow for our promotion, so I'm drop by here, and its seems everything is good, I'm just hoping that I can leave without hesitation"

"Yuri, boss Kalos can I?"

"Sure, what is it Mia?"

"If you will allow me, I don't want to have an audition too, but it's not mean that I don't want the role, I just want to help Ms. Cathy she have lots of things to be settle so I think she really needing me."

"If that's what you want I will allow you, but can I expect you to be one of the fairies?"

"Yes, the Hopping Doll Routine is hard but its fewer scenes than having a lead role, so I think I can"

"Is there other reactions?" Yuri smile "all seems quiet so I think we settled, Mei and Rosetta, you two are left for the audition, I'm count so much from both of you, please don't disappoint me"

"For sure we don't"

Night, at Sora's room:

Sora is looking up and watching the stars.

"I think Fool is right, I didn't notice that Rosetta is depends on me that much, but what should I do? I'm here in Japan waiting to heal my broken arm and it seems that I need to wait two to three months. Oh no! two, three months it's very long else I couldn't back in stage, and I don't want it to happen. Ken, Ken where are you? I really missed you?"

"I do believe in Lord above"

"Created you for me to love"

"He picks you up among the rest"

"Because He knows I loved you best"

"I have a heart and it is true "

"But now it's gone from me to you"

"So care for it just like I do"

"On I have none but you have two"

"When I go to heaven and your not there"

"I waited you in the Golden stairs"

"And if your not came on judgement day"

"I know you went another way"

"So I return my angle's wing"

"My golden harp and every thing"

"To prove to you my love is true"

"I go to hell to be with you"

Sora started to cry, then hold on her necklace. "Ken, Ken, if you're only here, Ken, Ken."

"I hope I can do something for you, I don't want to see you that sad", her mom just watching her, letting Sora to put out her hardship.

"Sora, Sora, don't cry, I always be here, I will never leave"

"Huh" the crying girl weep her cobwebs and look at the person "Ken, Ken, It's you, yeah it's you, you're alive, you're alive" the girl hug the men very tight.

"Yes Sora, I will always still alive, for you I will never be dead 'cause I'm always with you, I always be here and never leave you. Our dreams and our hope though I'm not around will never be vanish, because I'm always with you and expecting to your bliss, so don't cry." The men comforting his beloved lady.

"Sora, its time I have to go" the men smile.

"But you said you won't leave me"

"Yes I won't leave you"

"Why did you have to go? And where?"

"I need to travel somewhere, somewhere that existing person cannot reach but don't worry I'm not be around, yet I'm be with you. I'm always in your heart, and as long as I'm there and you're here" the men holding his left chest "were always together. Sora, I know I have specially space in your heart but the space to have given to me was very large and I don't given enough time to fill it all, and I hope someone will going to fulfil it for me, I hope you wont leave it empty." Ken dissolves in the air while saying his word.

"Ken……….Huh it's just a dream, but Ken its you." Sora hold again her golden necklace with a golden ring pendant and she holds it tight near to her chest then she start to remember the time where Ken said to her, that she was his new dream, not performing in stage. (Episode 51, To the Promise's of Amazing Location, before Sora perform the Angel's Skills to the mass)

"Yes Ken, I'm your new dream and what ever dream I have is also yours, and I don't want to disappointed you so I must continue, I need to prepare for my new challenge or else our beloved stage will be destroy if I don't raise her properly, I need to come as early as possible to change her from her dependency and I don't wanted to break my promise to Layla-san so Rosetta its time to strengthen your bones. Tomorrow is a new day so I must get ready" Sora tumbling with her right hand and back on her bed.

In the morning:

"Hey Fool I will sent you back in US and make sure that you wont do naughty things. You must take good care Rosetta." Sora arranging a box which is bigger than Fool.

"Don't worry I'm always take care of her, I promise I won't make lousy things but you should promise me first that you will give me a prize"

"And what prize do you want?"

"I guess you know it already, Ha ha ha….."

"You, there is no prize waiting for you, just don't do any mess or else I guaranteed that you will suffer" Sora grab Fool and put inside the box.

"Sora wait, let me out of here, I cant breath, I might die."

"I'm sure you wont, you're spirit, so you wont be dead"

"Bye Ma, just tell Papa that I borrow his newspaper" Sora get out from their home galloping.

"Bye. Take care, _I'm very happy that she's fine now_" her mom looking at her

(at the elevator)

"Fool, stay behave let the board ship deliver you back at the Kaleido Stage."

"Don't worry; I will behave because I don't want to get lost."

At Rosetta's room:

_"What routine do I perform, what? I need the lead role to prove her that I was ready, but first I need to have a splendid performance, and now that's my problem. I hope Fool was here to help." _The girl is very concentrated in practicing with cups

"Rosetta…. … aaah..ahhhhhhh" It's Fool tied in Rosetta's string and cups while flying towards her.

"Fool you're here, I miss you a lot" Rosetta embrace Fool while the little man blushing.

_"That's why I love in here"_

"Rosetta, Rosetta are you inside?"

"I'm here Ms. Sarah, why?, please get inside"

"You have a package from Sora, pls. Allow me to see it"

"Ok, ok what is it?"

"An empty box! Its weird" The older lady confused.

"No, it's not empty, there is letter inside"

"A piece of note inside a box? How come Sora thought this weirdness? Can I read it? No, no I think it's too confidential that's why she did that crazy thing; by the way I need to finish my exercise. Bye"

"Thanks Ms. Sarah"

Rosetta got a mail from Sora and it says:

Rosetta,

I'm really sorry regarding what happened, I hope you will take care Fool since I am not around, just tell me if he will do something wrong. Please don't practice the new routine I'm trying to teach last time, please wait for me.

Love: Sora

"_Yeah, that's right that routine, Sora you're always helping me, yes!"_

"Fool do you think it's a bad thing if I disobey my trainer?"

"Yes, disobeying someone higher that you is awful but every rule have exemption"

"So you mean it's not bad to defy her? It's for our partnership I want to prove her that I'm ready for the revival of Amazing Tricks, what do you think Fool?" She looks at the spirit that is busy eating.

"I guess getting the lead role is not bad, its your chance to prove your self but you need to struggle further for your other objective." The little man couldn't speak well due to the apple inside his mouth.

"So you mean I'm not the right person for that matter" the young lady started to became sad.

"It's not like that my dear, what I'm try to say was this is not the right time for your dream routine, but maybe someday" the man now lying on the table trying to have forty winks.

"Come, I want to practice now and, I want you to be with me", Rosetta pull the hair of the tiny man rapidly.

"Ahh.. wait…. Can I rest for a moment? I have jet log."

At Kaleido Stage training room:

"I wont allow that clever girl to defeat me, the lead role gonna be mind, while Sora is not around I'm the super star, and someday I will beat her, I will became the ultimate star." She still trying to develop her Demon Spiral, and sometimes fall on the net.

"Winning in the International Circus Festival is every bodies dream, and I am the holder of the latest title, so I will prove to them that I'm the righteous person to replace the present, I guess nearly to lost super star" I wont allow everybody to beat me as long as I'm here I will be the greatest obstacle in the entrance door of Kaleido Star", You can see in Mei her stardom desire, She might do anything for it by hook or by crook.

In the other training room:

"Ahhh… It's very heard… hahhh.. hahhh. I never thought that it is harder if I studying alone, ahhhhhhhh but I need to continue. All I have to do is to make it 100 in every jump I'm gonna do. Hahhh, but it's not that easy, I'm gonna make it for Sora, yeah for Sora, hahhhh, and for me. I need to perfect the routine hahhh." The orange haired lady fined hard to stand but her determination gives her enough strength to have another turn using flying trapeze while catching her breath.

At Japan:

"Hakajima training hall, a park less than a 100 meters in the left, so this is the park, I need to walk further." Sora takes more steps and looking in opposite direction and the news paper. "Wow, its quite big". Sora enters and looks at some people practicing.

"Maam, What can I do for you?"

"Madam, I read in this newspaper that this training room is available for renting during week days afternoon and weekend morning"

"Yes Maam, we announce it in the newspaper, by the way I'm Ms. Minoa Tomoyama, and I'm the one who in charge here"

"Madam I'm willing to occupy all the available time in this training room"

"For how long Maam"

"Hmmm. I think for one month, no.. a month and half"

"Pls. follow me to sign the contract."

At the office:

"If ever I want to extend, can I renew the contract?"

"Sure, if we don't have a client, for that time."

"I see, did many people interested to hire this training room?"

"Many wanted, but most of them wanted to have watcher or a trainer so they decided to train during our prepared time"

"I'm finish, when can I start?

"Next week Maam, because we need to process this paper, but since you already have a down payment we can give you the key."

Sora went out of the training room, but before she leaves the place, she look back.

"_This is the star,t watch out coz I'm back."_ Sora's eyes fire due to her strong desire to get back on her adored stage.

In Rosetta's room:

"As Sagittarius sleeps Aries and Taurus glimmer, but who will really shine", Fool guess with the use of his oracle ball.

continuation of the story is ANLCHAPTER 3-...

I hope you like my work; please don't mind my grammar because I'm not good in using English language. I accept comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions please just e-mail me on I needed your help to improve my work. Thanks for your time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts are Italics_.

**Bold are flash back**

- please analyze the word/s inside the sign carefully with lots of understanding.

**for previous story cach: ANL CHAPTER 2...**

**NEW WINGS CONTINUE,**

"**THE AMAZING NEW LEGEND"**

**Chapter three: AMAZING REVIVAL**

At Kaleido Stage:

Every one whispering, some are walking and others are sitting, you can see the exhilaration in everyone's face.

"Who do you think will have a bombastic performance?" one of the talent of the Kaleido Stage that sitting beside other performers said.

"Both of them are great performers, Mei won last ICF and Rosetta, well even she was young I think Sora really count on her, I guess after this we can determine" other reply.

"I can't wait till this over, its putting my nerve down"

"Girls, all of you are seems very keyed up huh? Who's your bet?"

"Ms Layla! Boss Yuri" all of the girls are shocked while looking at the yellow haired lady with his escort.

"Don't worry, it's about to start just less than a minute our burden will vanish" the gentlemen added.

At the powder room:

_"So this is it, get it or break it, Sora please guide me" _Rosetta trying to boost her spirit.

"I know you can do it my dear, don't hesitate, and don't forget the 100 accuracy of you lift." Its her beloved Fool.

"Yeah, it's always on my head" the little lady smiles at tiny man.

"Hey Rosetta delirium seems in your face" Its Mei bullying her.

"Who's in delirium? Me? No maybe you? Flying butterflies are in your stomach."

"For sure its not me self talking lady, don't cry if I beat you down."

"Certainly I don't, coz I will get the spot?"

"I wont let you get it diabolo princes, the only way you wont lost is stick on your cups, by the way, my the best performance win" Mei offer a shake hands.

"Good luck in both of us" while Rosetta shaking hand with Mei.

At Japan:

_"I can do this"_ Sora swing from the left wing trapeze and have a very fine rotation before reaching the other hanging bar, and continuously have a backward swing and have a counter clockwise twist back to the left trapeze, but she didn't succeed to reach it.

_"Another failure, it's my 15__th__ fall, and at the age of fifteen Rosetta may get the lead role for the Cinderella production" _Sora is still laying on the protective net. _"Guess I need more practice, it's harder than I thought but I need to train my self for this situation until… I don't know, I just hope I will heal earlier"_ Sora looking at her arm "_Another round till I can make new __maneuver__"_ then look at the trapeze.

At Kaleido Stage:

_"Perfect timing, one, two, three, hop,_ Demon Huricane" The newly improve routine became faster and when Mei reaches the opposite trapeze she have enough swing to back at starting trapeze and have a finish touch.

"Its remarkable, she's become better"

"Do you think Rosetta will allow her that easily, Mia? Watch her before your jaw drop and beside its nothing compare to Sora's moves.

"Ladies, Sora is in her break and as of now we need a substitute, and did you ever forget that the two of your are suppose to be there too.

"We know that Ms. Cathy, where just trying to say that Sora is Sora, no one can replace the super star, don't lost expecting that she can back at stage" Mia stated to became sad.

"What did you say Mia, of course she will, and don't ever say that again, she will back, she will" Anna fairly mad on Mia's reaction.

Back at Japan:

Sora sneez and don't reach the trapeze _"I guess someone remembered me_" then her stomach growls, _"I know, I know, I feel it just five consecutive successful jump then I will feed you, but first join me, please._"

Back to Anna's clan:

"I know her spirit say so, but Yuri said that he's not sure about it she badly damage and I afra…id….."

"I told you already, she will, just trust her no matter how long it takes, she not yet ready to leave the stage"

"Stop it girls, its Rosetta's turn, and don't worry so much at Sora, as she said so, she will back. I'm really excited, who's among these two have a grater feat"

_"Whoa, it's about to start, Rosetta you can make it for Sora, for your partnership, for the amazing tricks"_ Rosetta starting to hold the trapeze. " Ok watch for my swing" Rosetta swing very hard to have a perfect timing.

"No, it can't be…"

"Ms. Sarah, what is it"

"Its Camilla's manuever" Ms. Srah quite worried.

"Its spectacular, she's the weird lady on the weird stage, isn't it" while Anna looking at Rosetta.

"With Mr. Dio" Mia quite giggle.

"Yeah she is, but no.. Rosetta hold on!" ?"Ms. Sarah stands with tense while looking at Rosetta. Rosetta hold the trapeze with one hand, and then go on further rotation in reaching the other trapeze with final touch. From the viewers corner Kalos stand unexpectedly when the performance is over and everyone confuse but amaze on the performances.

"Huuuh, thanks it's over" Ms. Sarah start to clam her self.

"Why are you worried that much, it's her style"

"I will talk with her" Ms. Sarah towards Rosetta's direction.

"I have an announcement with in the day for the lead role, please be inform that we have a rehearsal tomorrow" it's Yuri's closing remarks and followed Kalos, Mr. Kenneth and Laila.

Rosetta, while walking at the lobby.

"I thought I had a fall, I made a mistake"

"Yeah, but you did it and everyone don't notice your error"

"You did a great job, it's good that you practiced that much though Sora is not around", its Mei

"Yeah I do, I don't want to disappointed her, and I will continue practice till she's back"

"That's the trainee, don't surrender until you reach the top"

"You two follow in my room, I want to tell you something specially for you Rosetta"

"Do you think it's about the show?"

"Chairman Eido don't tell any thing other than Kaleido Stage's shows and promotions"

Inside the room, Kalos, Laila, Yuri, Leon and the two participants with Ms Cathy and Mia are having discussions.

"I've already decided, Leon and Mei , you two will start for the improvement of the finale and start to rehears for script"

"What did you think?" looking at Leon

"If that's the plan, as long as she perform good"

"Chairman, I'm not against in your decision but I think it's early enough to decide" It's Ms. Cathy trying to convince Kalos for deeper analysis.

"I know Rosetta did something great, but I guess she should learn her lesson"

"Why should I?"

"Who told you to do that kind of maneuver, Sora right"

"Not exactly, where training about it before she had an accident""

"Did she ever tell you that it's forbidden in this stage?"

"No she don't, but she tell me that I don't suppose to practice that act without her supervision."

"But what did you do, do you know that the probability rate of that execution is just 20?" Almost everyone shock after they heard Kalos.

"Yes she told me, I know I had a mistake but give just give one more week I promise I can make 100 succession of every jump I'm going to do"

"You know that where running out of time, beside we need to be more careful" Kalos became stricter on his word.

"Just because I perform prohibited manuever, I lost my chance for the role? It's unfair" Rosetta cry and run towards her room.

At the lobby:

Anna and Mia are talking about the meeting they had a minute ago.

"She's very hurt regarding what happened on the audition"

"Who will ever thought that there was a banned moves here, and Chairman implementing it"

"Now I realized why Camilla quitted here, she loves to perform that act so she find another stage where she can show everyone his amazing move."

"Where here, Rosetta are you there" Knocking at Rosetta's door.

"Yes, Please enter" the voice seems to be very sad.

As the two ladies enter they see Rosetta lay on her bed.

"Sorry I didn't attended meeting, but don't worry Mia, I will be one of the fairies" Rosetta still on bed.

"What happed? Your hot, did you take some medicine?"

"Not yet, I don't have any on medicine box"

"I will get some, I'll be back in a minute" Ana out in the room.

Rosetta drinking a glass of water then give it to Mia.

"Thanks a lot, for the help"

"No, it's nothing" Ana nodding.

"We promise Sora that we will take good care of you, where worried because we don't saw you in the assembly, so we decided to inform you regarding what happened"

"We thought you don't came because of the audition"

"I quite mad about what happened, but after all I must admit it, Chairman was right and beside I think Mei is perfect for the lead role." Rosetta smiling.

"Guess what"

"Huh, what I'm going to guess?" fairly confuse

"Ana look, Rosetta is sick, you should not make her tired guessing your blind items."

"Yuri told us that they decided to give you a special cups performance as well as being one of the fairies"

"Do I?"

"Yes it's crowds favorite, I received plenty of messages asking for your execution, they wanted to see the diabolo prodigy makes new breath taking moves"

"So, what do you think"?

"Is that so, then I will, can you please help me to plan for it?"

"Sure we will" the two in chorus.

"But ask of now you need a rest, you must sleep"

"Wait! I saw Marion around, doesn't she have school?"

"She ask permission to their principal for her to attend special classes in order to perform in stage and maintain her studies"

"Ok, that's enough"

"Close you eyes now" Rosetta close her eyes

"We're going to brought you dinner, so there's no reason to up in bed"

"Yuri ask for your report, but we're the one to tell him about this"

"Sweet dreams honey" Ana and Mia kiss at Rosetta's head then out of the room.

At Japan:

Sora on ice-skating ring, which is half -kilometre away from their condo, and everyone are amaze in her skills.

(Everyone looking at Sora)

"Wow, fantastic"

"Look she have broken arm"

"How come she can balance her self like that, amazing"

"She's great"

"I thought she is a professional"

"It seems like she's flying"

_"Another rotation, back stroke. Huh, how come there is least number of Acrobatic gyms here, I got one that is nearest to our house but it's just a part time. I guess I need to practice more rotation_"

At Rosetta's room

From her sleep she opens her eyes, look around, then walk on the balcony and watch the scenery.

_"Since I get her I learned a lot when I got here, using trapeze trampoline, juggling, perfect balancing, so many; and I using them all for performance but I forgot something, though I have now plenty of skills I didn't realized that people missing me from the skill they loved me first, I love cups a lot that's why I practicing every day. Now they want me to perform for them but I need to prepare for it, I don't want to disappoint them, so I must think. Think Rosetta, think."_ then back to her room.

Fool awaken, he see Rosetta practicing cups inside the room.

"Thinking so much for the performance, huh?"

"Fool, did you know something that can add spice on my diabolo performance?"

"Like what? Performing blind folded, walking on wire, riding on elephants?"

"That's it, your great Fool, yes performing in wires, I'm going for it" then run outside.

"Where are you going?"

"I will see Marion's Dad and ask for help"

"But your sick" While following Rosetta

"I will be worst if I'm stock on bed for one more day"

At Japan:

Sora preparing to leave the skate ring, she's the only person remains as well as the skate ring keeper.

_"I guess that's enough for these day, see you tomorrow, I mean every weekend"_ saying goodbye to the skate ring.

While walking back home, Sora see a person throwing can of carbonated drinks.

"Hey you, what do you think in a trash can, a basketball ring?" shouting at the fast car then look at the thrown can.

"_Amazing"_ her sight following the junk that isn't shoot in the trash can instead, it hits the mouth of the garbage can and thrown up rotating and when its reach the highest spot it is slowly land on the near by road standing.

"_Nice idea I guess, I will try that tomorrow_" picking up the can and put it on its proper place.

At Kaleido Stage:

It is the opening night of the Cinderella, Mei on trampoline act, then the three magnificent fairies, the ball,Ana's clown Show, Rosetta's special performance.

"Wow, that's Ms. Passel, isn't it? She doesn't fading" from one of the audience.

"Much powerful strokes and moves" one of Rosetta's fan.

Lastly, the ending maneuver of the show with Leon and Mei.

END of chapter 3:

for next chapter see: **ASL CHAPTER 4...**

* * *

I hope you like my work; please don't mind my grammar because I'm not good in using English language. I accept comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions please just e-mail me on I needed your help to improve my work. Thanks for your time. 


	4. Chapter 4

.

Bold are flash back

- please analyze the word/s inside the sign carefully with lots of understanding.

catch the previous chapter entitle: **ANL CHAPTER 3...**

At Kaleido Stage:

Everyone is chatting due to one article.

"Kaleido Stage rocks without super star, a fascinating title"

"Media's report about the highlights of our performance, it's also about Ana's act, and about audience rate in cups presentation"

"Can I see it, wow!"

"Ms. Passel is the greatest diabolo prodigy. The genius Rosetta Passel burn my night, she's amazing. We're looking towards it for a long time, its spectacular., bla,bla,bla. It seems everyone likes her performance" Marion, while reading the opinion article.

At Conference Room:

"A good feedback" Kalos putting down the newspaper.

"What do you think Layla?" Yuri trying to get the Lady's attention.

"Huh Me?"

"You're out of your self, I never saw the former Kaleido Star in that way" Yuri quite joking.

"No, just flashing back some memories about the fairies"

"Two batches of lovely fairies, Mia, Marion, and Rosetta vs. Mia, Ana and of course most pride Sora."

"Both batch have great performance and both of them are printed in an article, but did you notice the differences of one of each member?" Kalos ask, Leon is also there just listening.

"Yeah, Sora and Rosetta, I notice that when I saw Rosetta in her cups performance while balancing, that event I can't forget that during the Pirates lead role audition"

"How can I forget that, it's the first time you said good things at your beloved super star"

"Pls. Yuri, I'm serious" give Yuri mad eyes then continue, "But after all your right, the first time I saw her I think that she's just a brat, and a stage dust" while smiling.

"But look at her now she's one of Kaleido's pillar of support, no one can over take her magnanimous talent and love at this stage."

"No one can replace her, the stage spirit chosen her" Ms. Laila tells it softly.

"What did you said? I didn't heard it"

"I said, She and Rosetta are somehow the same, both dedicated and steadfast"

"No they are not, Sora is quite careless, stupid, childish, and a little bit idiot while Rosetta is tearful, spoiled and dependent; they both perfect for each other" It's Leon.

"It's that what you think?" Yuri with a little smile in his face

"If there are none important things to discuss, please excuse my self, I have plenty of stuff to be settle."

"Wait! Mr. Kenneth and I planning to have Rosetta and Sora's partnership when Sora back on stage, what can you say about it?" Kalos asking

"If the CEO and Chairman said so, do I have a choice?"

At Japan

"That's was close" Minami looking at Sora.

"I'm short in my rotation, I need a little more timing" Sora laying on the net.

"Hey Sora, it's about time, sorry but I have to go" Minami looking at her clock.

"Yeah, but will you please allow me to treat you for lunch?"

"No, no need" Minami shaking her head.

"Minami please, it's for your help for the whole time you been here, you suppose at your vacation but just spend it with me, with this gym full of acrobatic equipments, please"

"Hmmm, I guess one hour is not a big lost if I stay with you for a while"

At the near by park:

"Tomorrow I'm gonna back on Boston, and it seems that long vacation is not that long enough for me"

"If you don't mind, I will help you at your luggage"

"No need, stay in your practice, mom helped me packaging and besides you should practice the routine, and suppose to make a perfect counter maneuver for your partner, I mean for Rosetta."

"I'm promised Rosetta that I will be her colleague at the incoming festival and I also approached Ms. Laila about it, but I don't know if I can join there."

"Of course, your doctor said that your healing process is fast, as usual for sure you're perfectly healed before the competition"

"I'm just wanted to join, but I don't want to compete."

"Ops, Sorry I don't mean it, look Sora" Pointing at the two boys playing.

The two kids run fast toward each other and push them selves using their palm when meet, the two throw each other.

"I remember something"

"Me too"

"The Amazing Tricks" both in chorus then laugh.

"Sora, I'm sorry but I really have to go" Minami looking t her wrists watch.

"I better walk you home"

"No stay here, continue practicing, I know you can do it"

"Thanks, I be in the airport tomorrow"

"I hope it's a promise, I'm looking towards for it tomorrow, bye." Waving her hands.

"Bye, thanks a lot, Sora waving her hands too.

At Naegino Residence:

"Hello good afternoon, Neigino residence." It's Sora's mom picking the phone.

"Hello Ashti, can I talk to Sora?"

"Oh Mia, Sora is with Minami, if you want just tell me want you need then I will tell her"

"Ashti, we sent package for her, I we,re just wonder if she received it"

"Yeah, she did, we got it last day"

On Kaleido Stage phone:

"Ask her how's Sora now" Sora friends' stampede on the phone.

"Ask her about the video"

"Did she tell something about the vedio? No I mean, how's Sora?" Mia shock on what she said.

"Everyone there really misses her huh? Don't worry she's doing great. And about the video, she likes it, and she enjoy everyone performance, she also said she misses everyone in Kaleido Stage"

At the skate room:

"We're back home, are you come with us"

"No thanks, I need to practice more, I only coming here every weekend so I must maximize my time"

"Ok, it's that's what you want, but I guess you are the best skater I know, we're drop by at the locker, get there if you change your mind" Sora just nodding while smiling.

"At last I'm alone" Sora performs magnificent skating skills like what she doing in trapeze and has a finishing move.

"Great, very great. You're the greatest." One handsome man clapping beside the door and Sora shock.

"So you must be Sora?"

"Yeah, where did you get my name?"

"Sora what?"

"I'm Sora, Sora Naegino"

"Sora Naegino? As in Sora?" the man pointing upward.

"Yeah, Sora means sky" quite smiling.

"Bye the way I'm Rio Guevara"

"Ok Rio nice meeting you. Your surname tells that you're not Japanese"

"My dad is Spanish but my mom is Japanese. Did you know that in Spain Rio means river?"

"River, nice name. what are you doing in this place late at night?"

"I'm looking towards you"

"Me! Why?"

"If you will allow me, I will introduce myself formally."

"Ok, permission granted" Sora preparing to leave.

"I'm Rio Diaz, 20 yrs. old single and available. I'm the coach of Japan representatives for ice skating and we're going to compete in the incoming Asian Skate Competition, in addition I'm also a former skate athlete and won different titles. Most of all I'm the owner of this." The man pointing the skate ring.

"What did you want for me?"

"I heard from my keeper that there is a fascinating skater here during weekends, so I decided to take a look, and he didn't disappoint me."

"I heard that the Asian Skate Competition will be held two weeks from now, I cant find reason why a coach leave his athletes just to take a look for injured unprofessional skater."

"Actually I really wanted to see you since I heard about your skills but I have hectic schedule, this day I'm arrange my athletes papers but I had it early so I decided to drop by because it's my last chance to do it"

"Last chance?"

"Yes, tomorrow we're going to leave in preparation for the contest and if your interested, I'm offering you a chance to join us."

"Thanks, but cant you see?" showing her arms.

"But for sure you will be healed before the world tournament"

"Its sounds fascinating, but sorry and besides ice skating is not my top priority, it's just my past time" Sora picking her bag.

"Can I do something to change your mind? Look if your become my athlete your have an allowance, you can win medals and you can gain honor for Japan."

"I'm really sorry. Bye"

"Ok, ok. I'm understood, but here's my contact if you change your mind don't hesitate to call me." giving Sora his calling card.

"OK, I need to leave" putting the card on her pocket.

"I will walk you home"

"No thanks, but.." pointing the skate gym.

"I forgot, I guess maybe next time?"

"I don't think so"

"I'm still hoping" the guy still trying to convince her.

"I don't know; bye"

At Sora's room:

_"That two children." _Remembering the boys at the park. _"They seems like those twins, I wonder how Camilla raise them well, by the way Rosetta and I are about in the middle of Camilla's routine. I guess I can manipulate it to accompany my new learn skills." _Sora get out of the bed then get the video tape. _"I guess I will watch it more"_

While watching on their living room the phone rings.

"_Who in the middle of the night bothering us?". _Sora get the phone."Hello Naegino's residence"

"Can I talk to Ms. Sora Naegino?"

"This is Sora speaking, who is it?"

"Good thing you're still awake, it's me Rio remember?"

"Rio? Ta, the guy in the skate court, where did you got my.." before Sora complete her sentence the guy answer.

"The first time you occupy the skate court you sign a paper, I got your number there."

"Why did you call this late at night?"

"I.. I just want to ask you if I can call you often, and .. be your friend?"

"Yes, you can call but not so late at night" Sora smiling.

"Thanks, lastly I want just wanted to say good night to the beautiful lady I meet this day"

"Your joking, then good night too"

"Honestly, I'm not. It's been very late, I call you tomorrow or on my free period bye"

"I forgot; break a leg! Bye"

"Thanks, bye" both put down the phone.

end of this chapter...

For continueation see: **ANL CHAPTER 5...**

* * *

This means nothing at first but, It plays important part to preceeding chapters.

I hope you like my work; please don't mind my grammar because I'm not good in using English language. I accept comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions. please just e-mail me on I needed your help to improve my work. Thanks for your time.


	5. Chapter 5

**.Bold are flash back**

**- please analyze the word/s inside the sign carefully with lots of understanding.**

**NEW WINGS CONTINUE, "THE AMAZING NEW LEGEND" (ANL)**

Previous story titled: **ANL CHAPTER 4...**

**CHAPTER 5: AMAZING ANGEL'S ROUTINE**

At the phone:

"Surprise! What surprise?" Sora talking with Mia

"Well guess it first"

"Hmm, I don't know"

"May and Leon claim their Phoenix Tickets!"

"So what the surprise about it, they are the champions of the festival of course they have it"

"Its just an introduction, first of all we want to congratulate you"

"Me? For what?"

"Sora, you got an invitation to ICF"

"Seriously!, do I!?"

"Yes, you're now an international acrobat! But I hope you can use it"

"Don't worry Mia, its an accident, no one want that to happened"

"So how's your damage"

"Actually, I will visit my physician today for a consultation, I guess less than two months I will surely back at the stage"

"Oh come on, the festival is three weeks from now, I hope you'll be here sooner"

"I will be there as soon as the doctor approve, but I will visit everyone before long"

"Sora, I need to say good bye I don't want you to be late at your appointment"

"Bye" Sora put down the phone _"I guess I'm the one who will give the greatest bolt from the blue_"

At Japan Hospital:

"This is the latest result" the doctor showing Sora her x- ray "I don't expect that it will be that fast, according to this result your arm is completely healed, but we need at least a week before we put out the binding"

"It's that so? You mean I can back at Kaleido Stage before the year end?" Sora is very excited.

"Yes you may, but remember you got a big damage, you must take good care with your arm, it is not that strong as before and as a physician I prescribe to don't over use your left arm"

"Yes doc, I vouch for it" Sora stand.

"Well see you next week"

In France:

"Is every thing okay?" It's Ms. Cathy

"Yes, we're already signed up" May showing their application form

"Here is your key"

"Thanks don't worry Ms. Cathy I know we can Make it" Its Rosetta full of confidence.

"Of course, you're from Kaleido Stage so you must be proud."

At Kaleido Stage:

"Hello Sora, nice to see you here" Sora smiles to one staff while walking in the lobby.

"Welcome back"

"Arigato. Did you know where Yuri is?"

"Boss is in his room"

"Thanks a lot" then go to the manager's room hopping.

Knocks hear from the door.

"Can I come in?" everyone on the room look at the door.

"Sure come in"

"Surprise!" Sora enters smiling

"Sora! You visit as you promise but why you don't tell us your be here today?" Mia embraces her.

"If I tell anyone then it is not a surprise"

"Where is your dressing?" Sora smile

"I'm ready for work"

"I'm I heard clear?" Yuri asking

"Yup, but can I and Rosetta join in the festival and where is she? I didn't saw her around."

"No, you cant" Yuri reply.

"She's in France" Leon said.

"Why? Did she have a project there?" Sora confuses.

"I will tell you every thing" Mia comes between.

(Flash Back)

**In Rosetta's room.**

"**Good night" May cannot lift her baggage**

"**Oh May, what's that? I'm helping you?"**

"**It's food, I cooked it for us"**

"**Why!?"**

"**Let's celebrate, I will be joining at the festival and may win the championship again, Ha, Ha, Ha"**

"**Did Leon agree to be your partner?" **

"**That Leon, Huh" May looks angry. " No, he said he's not interested about it, but I got new partner"**

"**New partner! Who?"**

"**Rosetta you didn't tell them?"**

"**I'm looking for a perfect entrance. Please don't tell Sora about it, I want to surprise her, if ever will win I want to give her the trophy"**

"Come, what are you waiting for? Cheers for the trophy" is Ms. Sarah lifting a glass of beverage"

" Is that so?" Sora became sad.

"But you can still join in the festival if you want, provided that you must get a new partner" Yuri recommends

"New partner? Yeah" Sora thinking "_If Rosetta is not available as well as May and Leon doesn't wanted to join, who else? _"That's it! Mia can you E-mail Ms. Camilla?"

"Yes, why not"

"Tell her also that I need a reply in a flash" Mia nodded.

"Wait! If you allow me, I can be your partner." Everyone on the room looks at Leon.

"Really? Thanks"

"So we're settle, Sora, Leon start to practice the Angel Skills" Yuri commanding.

"No. I guess its time to show new acrobat combination and beside there is a person who won't like to use it in the festival" Sora sight at Leon.

"Did you have any idea?" Yuri thinking.

"I learn new acrobat tricks when I was in Japan, It supposes for me and Rosetta but since she was not around someone take over her place."

"Sounds interesting, can you show it first?" Yuri reply.

"When?"

"Where only have week before the festival, can it be tomorrow?" Sora nodded.

At the performance area:

"Is Sora really performs now?"

"Yes, It's for the ICF routine approval"

"I can't wait to see her, it's been a long time'

At one part of the audience:

"I'm happy that she's back, for sure Kaleido Stage will be more colorful, He,he,he" It's Mr. Kenneth.

"Everyone missed her" Layla smile while Kalos remain stoic as well as Yuri.

Start of their performance:

"Sora nodded to Leon to tell that it's the time for them to start, then Leon swing and gets upside down position while Sora swing the trapeze with intensity using her right hand, when she left the trapeze she made a fine rotation as her body stoops and her forehead almost connected on her knees with her hands on her shoulder, when she reach to the highest point she spread her arms while straightening her body in a position until her chin up and descend on the trapeze very gently where Leon is (like an angel flying down to Earth).

"Ok, we will present it at the festival, Leon still in vertical position and seems very amaze.

"Wow, she looks like a real angel" Mia still surprise.

"If she's the angle that sent to get my life, no doubt, I will give her" Ana joking but with sincerity.

"I guess the trophy for ICF will be own by Kaleido Stage for sure" Layla while looking at Kalos.

"Mia"

"Yes chairman?"

"Prepare for new script for Sora's comeback and don't tell it to anyone" Kalos almost whispering to Mia and the girl node. "You too, watch your mouth" Kalos looking at Ana, and Ana just node too.

People inside star to disperse but Sora and Leon remain for practice.

"Good performance, I like it, just tell me what I'm gonna do"

"It's hard to tell, but I can show it"

"Fine, I wont blink my eyes"

Sora back at the top, hold trapeze and swing with her right hand and makes a rotation in a position like she did before in front of the trapeze where she started and when she rich the highest point she spread her two arms while straightening her body and let herself fall' lastly she gets the trapeze with her right leg and let herself swing upside down with spread arms.

"What did you think?"

"Fantastic, I find it quite challenging are you serious when you told it is for Rosetta?"

"It's only few time left to teach it for Rosetta, I revise it in much easier way but since you'll be may partner, we're follow the harder one. Base on your experience, I know you can do it."

"I know I can, I just wonder."

"Leon I will ask you two things but please don't laugh."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need your opinion," Sora looks at Leon and the man seems listening to her. " Minami called the routine Angels Evolution and she called my part Angel Descention and your part Falling Angel, is it alright to called in that way?"

"Is that what you want, it's fine for me. And the other one?"

"Actually it's a favor"

"Okay, and what favor"

"Please, don't expect that we're going to win in the festival, I don't look towards for that but instead I just want to show everybody that some rules of that ruin festival is wrong."

"You like to change it's principle that's why you wanted to join there, Am I right?"

"Not exactly, but you got my point."

"What thing you don't want?" Sora thinks if she will answer Leon, after few seconds her face becomes clear.

"In that festival it makes you believe that if you won, you got every thing but the truth you own nothing, instead you lost every thing, trust, respect, camaraderie and most of all dignity"

"I already told that I'm not interested in the festival, I just change my mind when I saw you problematic in that manner. Don't worry I don't expect that much. I know you can get what ever you want, just hold for it"

"Thanks, thanks a lot" Sora gives Leon a bow.

END OF CHAPTER 5...For continueation catch:

**PART 2: TALENTS SHOWDOWN**

**ANL CHAPTER 6...**

* * *

Someone advise me to put the chapter of this fanfic in single comfilation and I guess thats a nice Idea.. thanks to him/her I got nice idea. The next chapter is also complife with other presceeding chapter, I will make sure that before I make new part i will fulfill 5 chapters every part.

This is the start of the real story, the previous chapters are just intoduction...

I hope you like my work; please don't mind my grammar because I'm not good in using English language. I accept comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions please just e-mail me on , I needed your help to improve my work. Thanks for your time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thoughts are Italics_.

**Bold are flash back**

- please analyze the word/s inside the sign carefully with lots of understanding

**NEW WINGS CONTINUE,**"**THE AMAZING NEW LEGEND"**

** PART 2: ****TALENTS SHOWDOWN**  
**ASL CHAPTER SIX:  
**

**FRAGMENTS OF AMAZING MEMORIES**

**_MEMORIES_**are things that enters and happens in our LIFE, unlike data it's cannot easily erase nor delete, it's remains** _PRECIOUS._****  
**

* * *

It France, at International Circus Festival registration area:

"Where are those two? Oh, I hate last minute sign up. Do they really come?" Ms. Cathy walking back and fort at the lobby then look at her wristwatch.

20 minutes later:

"If I can only register them without their presence." Suddenly she hears a car stop. "After a thousand years, you two appear"

"Sorry Ms. Cathy, their something wrong happened at the airport" Sora defenses. Sora shocks when Ms. Cathy pulls her until they are meters away from Leon.

"Did he mad at you?" Ms. Cathy asking in whisper.

"No, he won't"

"Really! How come?" The older lady confuses.

"Hmm, hmm" Leon sounds with hesitation.

"You two come, sign the papers."

After few minutes:

"Good afternoon where at the ICF registration, as you see there are still people registering even it is the last day. Come lets have a closer look at them" The reporter walk where Kaleido Stage personnel, followed by video camera.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle, Monsieur, Oh! Ms. Sora Naegino, Mr. Leon Oswald, There's a rumor told that both of you won't join in this festival, what can you say about it?"

"We can't resist the opportunity to join that's why where here." Leon answer.

"Is this the time for everyone to see the remake of Angel Skills?"

"No comment" Reporter been short in Leon's answer.

"Ms. Naegino, is Angel Skills was the routine Kaleido Stage prepared?"

"No it's not"

"Can you tell to everyone the name of your routine?" Sora sight at Leon.

"Clandestine, just watch the festival".

At the other contestant training room, there is a man watching T.V.

"Just watch the festival, How there they are" turning off the T.V.

"It's harder now May Wong and Leon Oswald are here in addition Sora Naegino. They are the greatest treat for us" the man dance partner reacts.

"Even they told that they will not performing that skill, for sure they have other counter measures. Kaleido Stage secure their chances in winning" the man reply.

At one of the Hotel:

"Here are the keys, I hope both of you wont do messy things" Ms. Cathy is joking.

"What do you think of us, kids?" Leon became so absurd.

"I need to back with those kids, by the way Sora, Leon I just give your costumes before the festival. As of now rest, I'm still looking for your training room."

"Ms. Cathy I know one, I'm just asks him." Sora recommending.

"Where?" Leon quite confuses.

"You know it, and it's not far from here"

At the training area:

Its break time Leon walking holding some baggage at the lobby.

"Nice to see you again son"

"I have no choice and beside its not my idea"

"She's the kind of girl everyone can't resist, isn't she?"

"I don't understand what you said." Leon seems mad.

"She's a kind of girl came once in a decade, her ability, skills, and her wild eyes she's also pretty as your sister"

"I still don't get it, besides don't say any word about my sister" Leon continue walking.

Leon went where Sora is:

"You're here, did you buy some?" Leon nodded and gives one plastic bag to Sora.

"Thanks, here's my pay" Sora giving Leon some amount.

"No, just think it's a treat"

"Ok, Thanks" Sora bewilder, and accidentally look where the man talked with Leon is.

"Mr. Aaron, come join us." Sora shouted to get the man's attention.

"Thanks, I just drop by to see what inside, if you guys needing my help call me, I'm just on the near by park."

"We do, are you sure you don't want to join us for lunch?"

"Thanks but I'm done, bye" then Aaron out of the circus.

Back at the two:

"Am, Leon I want to give you something."

"For me?" Leon surprised and Sora nodded while searching in her bag.

"Here, it's a present from Japan"

"Nice key chain."

"No it's not" Sora quite laugh, "it's a lucky amulet, mom put prayers on it. I also brought for May and Rosetta, believe me it's gives you luck."

"Thanks." For the first time Sora sees Leon smile with full of sincerity and as a counter part Sora smiles too.

In May's room:

"So this is the final list of contestant, come on there are many but they're nothing against me. May read every name on each paper. On the last page:

"What is it? Naegino, Sora! Who's her partner? Oswald, Leon! That guy, Grrrr.." then picks the phone.

In Rosetta's room phone rings, and the orange hair lady pick the phone:

"How come he joined, and Ms. Cathy didn't even tell us?"

"How's he?" Rosetta get the list of contestant and start to search.

"Kaleido Stage had another entry."

"Sora! She's back! Why did you mad like that? Are you not happy about it?"

"Not at her, it's because that Leon ignore me. How there he is! Rosetta prove to Leon that it's wrong to ignore talented ladies; put your power in focus, we will defeat him. Besides failure is not my option when we get here, so you must prepare. Bye." May speaks angrily without any pause that Rosetta can't tell a word.

"Bye." Rosetta put down the phone. "I don't understand my mood, am I bubbly happy or teary-sad. I'm glad she's here but…… anyway after all for sure I'm her priority. What do you think Fool? But Rosetta receives not reply.

"Fool, Fool! Where did he go?"

At Sora's room:

"Are they serious? I'm a stage performer not a sexy star." Sora is not happy with her new costume but she looks grand while wearing them, which is very fitted in her well curve body.

"36-24-36, a perfect fit" Sora shocked.

"You!" Grab Fool, and throw him outside the window and locked it's pin.

"Hey Sora, it's cold in here" The little man knocks but Sora just act she do not heard anything. Then the wind blew and Fool frozen.

At Sora and Leon training area:

Sora gets there an hour early.

"Tomorrow is the day of judgment" Sora looks around, she commemorates her promised to Layla and never realized that she starts hallucinating, its vivid and she couldn't notice which is true and false. She hears some steps that come closer towards her, but Sora doesn't look to recognize whose it.

"The day after tomorrow I will be settled to Ms. Layla, but can I perform? Every time I get closer to that merciless stage, I feel hopeless" Sora's knees are shaking, until now she don't look at her chat mate

"Good thing you're here, giving me strength when I'm loss mine, but tomorrow is different I will be on stage alone. I'm afraid it's happens again, KEN do you think I can make it?" She still doesn't look behind and receives no reply. "Ken, I'm asking you, what do you think, can I?" she looks behind with regretting smile but tears flown out from her and her knees drop on the ground. "Sor..ry.. I don't mean it" Sora got a deep breath "Please, forget any thing you heard, pls." Leon come closer and put his left hand on Sora's right shoulder.

"Where been here to early, I will back with in 3 hours for our practice, if your still not ready, back what ever time you like." then Leon leaves.

At the cemetery:

"You been lonely for several months, until now I still hoping that one day you're back to me, and shares me the cycle of my own life. After all, I'm happy that you're in the place you suppose to be, with the flocks of angels where you belong. Please, help me with this new angel, she accomplished our dreams, and now she's in vain, lend her your wings and graceful heart for her success, no matter what the result, at least let her perform and finish her routine. I beg for it and wish me luck tomorrow, my dear Sophie."

At May and Rosetta's training room:

The two girls successfully upgrade their nymph skills but still aiming for more:

"Rosetta it's great, the road is straight for us"

"No doubt about it, I'm excited about tomorrow"

"Victory is ours" May say proudly.

"Are you off your trolley? Some things are better left unsaid. I know everything is polish on us but Leon, as you said we can't beat him easily."

"Technically, but I have plan and it smells funny, there's three reasons for my enjoyment tomorrow."

"Three? I guess I have only two."

"Yeah, three, first of all, we can meet Sora, after a couple of months." Rosetta nodded.

"Next, is the festival, isn't it?"

"Yes, and lastly, see Leon in the face we can't imagine! Ha, ha, ha"

"Huh?" Rosetta confuse.

Back to Sora and Leon area:

Leon see Sora do basic training.

"Want some drinks?" The girl makes sight and stop. "Here, refresh first." Giving Sora a can to drink.

"Ta, and Sorry too."

"About what?"

"On what happened"

"What happened? I don't remember any thing" Leon acts that he's thinking.

"You're joking" Leon up one of his eyebrows and seems mad but Sora smiles. Leon has a little laugh.

"Nice one, you looks fine when you smile but even more when laugh" Leon shock and sight at Sora "What are you waiting for? Lets start!" Sora is now recharge and regain her spirit.

* * *

Please don't mind my grammar because I'm not good in using English language. I accept comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions please just e-mail me on Thanks for your time. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Thoughts are Italics_.

**Bold are flash back**

- please analyze the word/s inside the sign carefully with lots of understanding.

**NEW WINGS CONTINUE,**

"**THE AMAZING NEW LEGEND"**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: AMAZING CHANGE**

The world not capable of changes is the world does not exist.

* * *

It's the day of the festival, from outside many performers shows their tricks and skills. Kalos, Yuri and Layla are come to watch the ICF and have a business talk in France. 

"I'm here again" Layla smiling.

"But now it's different, we come just to be an audience. Kalos, are you going to leave now?" Yuri asking.

"No, not yet 'till their performances over"

Inside Sora's room, her phone rings.

"This is Sora, speaking"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Leon?! Yes, I did, but I'm still nervous" Sora shock when receive such call.

"There is someone told me that if you fell nervous in something you expected to happen, every thing will be fine"

"Is that proven?" Sora has hesitation.

"Yeah, so don't worry, every thing will be fine. See you later." from the other line Sora smile.

At Rosetta's room:

"It's the day, Fool what do you think?" Rosetta seems very excited.

"It's better to as my crystal ball" The tiny man sees in his crystal that Sagittarius constellation become brighter. "I guess it's will become sunny for us in the whole day."

"You're joking, weather forecast told that there will be snow in the afternoon."

"It's better for us to wait 'till the festival is over" Fool fairly smiling.

Outside the venue stage, Sora's friends are waiting for her.

"Wow, there are plenty of staffs here" Mia amaze.

"Just buy what ever you what, Kaleido Stage is in charge for this."

"Oh! Ms. Sarah, thanks you're here, it's nice to have friend which have strong hold with the chairman." Mia gladly replies.

"It's nothing, where is Ana?"

"She's looking for someone, if I'm not mistaken the name is Charlie" Marion, while looking around.

On the other area, Ana is watching a balloon show.

"Oh! Charlie, my Charlie, you're the best of all"

"Hey Ana" The tall lady look, she see Sora calling accompany by Leon.

"Sora, where waiting for you"

"Where are the others?" Sora asks, Leon is just listening to the girls.

"Ahm, I guess I left them in front of the main door. Follow, I know the way. _Bye Charlie_"

In the front of the main entrance:

"Sora" Mia embraces her then look at her left arms then embrace her again.

"Mia is there something wrong?" Sora confuses.

"Good thing he wont swallow you" Mia whisper at Sora and smiles at her.

"We already meet May and Rosetta, and they are asking about you" Ms. Sarah updated.

"How are they" Sora become happier when heard the news.

"Looking great" Marion reply at Sora.

At the powder room, Sora opens the door, she see quarrelling ladies and many seems to be stoic very similar from what Sora expected."

"Prepare you self" It's Leon have a little stop then continue on his own area.

"Yeah, I do" Sora closes the door. Walking towards her designated cubicle, she's almost sitting on it when she accidentally hit a bag of the person beside her. (It is not actually accidental because it's just a trick of the near by lady)

"Miss, is this yours? Sorry I accidentally kicked it" Sora asking pardon.

"Next time watch your steps" The lady angrily reply and some of ladies looking at them.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry" then Sora have a seat.

"You're Leon's dance partner for this event, aren't you?" the girl from her right speaks.

"Yes I am, did you know him?"

"How can I forget him, He's a demon. A perfect performance, that's the dream reaper's whisper" hatred notice from the face of the lady.

"Are you one of Leon's former dance partner?"

"Dance partner? The lady fairly laugh, "A person like him don't deserves that, and don't wanted to have"

"I think he just wanted to have choices" Sora defenses for Leon.

"Come on, how come you believe him like that, for sure he will dump you out after this. Like what he did to May Wong"

"No he wont, I trust him" Sora still believe on what she sees.

"Let see where your trust put you. I need to put on my clothes. Bye" the girl walks out of the room.

Sora waiting towards the waiting area wearing a long black jacket, it covers her body into her knees. Everyone stares at her and murmurs hear everywhere. Sora feels uncomfortable while she walking.

"Is that Sora?"

"A piece of white dress, but they said they wont perform the Angel Skills"

"Their interview was a great trick" Sora started to lost her confidence as she hears those words.

"Sora!" an orange haired lady yaw and running towards her.

"Rosetta!" Rosetta embraces her and give her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I miss you a lot"

"Me too, where's May?"

"She's at the waiting area, come" Rosetta hold Sora's hand and they continue walking.

"Hmmm. Sora, are you going to perform the Angel Skills?"

"Graceful magic is my bet. If that doesn't work, I irritate them with my cuteness" Sora closes her right eye.

"Sounds funny and easy." Rosetta quite laugh.

At the waiting area:

Leon is stretching her body and May came to disturb him.

"Surprising! You're here." But Leon doesn't talk and remain stoic.

"You told me your not interested in this, but you joined. Hmmm. I smell sweets, it's maybe the reason behind this." May try to make Leon angry because she though that she can make revenge if she makes Leon irritated.

"What did you want?"

"Tell me it's because of her, isn't it?"

"I don't get it"

"Confess, I know you like her" May starting to looks like crocodile. "Admit it, common don't be shy, tell me." But still gets no reply. Now everyone is looking at them.

"Admit it" May shouted unexpectedly.

"Will you watch your big mouth?"

"What happening here?" Sora bewilder with the two.

"Sora! Nice to see you." May have a turn to meet her co-star.

"Wonderful, both of you looks like nymphs" Leon walk away and continue stretching.

"What's wrong in him?" Sora, asking.

"Nothing, it's nothing, all things are always wrong for him." May replied.

The festival starts and the performers start to present their stunts.

"Wow, they are fabulous." Sora is looking at the big screen television.

"Here every performers are fabulous, by the way you will watch our performance with your own vision, do you?" Rosetta asked.

"Of course, what's your line up?"

"Where 7th performer after this." Rosetta points the screen with her thumb.

After few performance:

"Leon, can I follow May and Rosetta? I just wanted to see their performance personally." Leon nodded. "Thanks" Sora have few steps then..

"Sora" Sora takes a look at the man.

"What is it?" Sora confuses when Leon doesn't talk and just look at her. "Do you what to say something?"

"Am.. Nothing"

"Ok, I have to go" Leon nodded.

"_Just take care."_ Leon said to his self.

May and Rosetta perform the routine they made (the revised nymph routine they used this during their performance in Swan Lake)

"Wow, are they dancing?" One of the audiences reacts.

"Amazing" Others comment.

"Breath taking." It's Ms. Cathy with Ms. Sarah's clan.

"It's great, they make the crowd amaze" Ms. Sarah tells what she observed.

"Yes! They have a better performance." Anna and Mia said in chorus.

"_Someday, I will be like them. Someday…"_ Marion said to herself.

Back to Sora:

"Why I'm feeling this, they're magnificent but I cant calm my self? Do I afraid?" Would I continue? Sora starts to panic.

"Sora! Sora" She didn't notice that someone calling her.

"It's too late hold back and I'm promised Ms. Layla, and Leon he accepted me to be his partner. Sora you must continue, you must not disappoint them." Sora talking to her self while walking back to the waiting area. Suddenly someone grab her arm. Sora takes a sight.

"Alice, Milton nice to see you"

"Sora is there something wrong?" We're called you three times, but you don't look.

"Sorry, I'm fine, very fine. I just need to clean my ears." Sora laugh.

"Ok, if you said so. We just want to say one important thing." Alice reply.

"Is it a favor?"

"No, it's not" Milton defenses.

"We know that you joined here not because of the title, where just wanted to tell that no matter what your reason to be here, where always at your back. Don't hesitate, we know it's for good." Alice explained their point of view.

"Just be at your self and do our best, we can make it." Milton added.

"Thanks on you two. Good luck for both of us." Sora smile.

"What's now Milton? Seems that we lost a big present in winning." Alice happily delivers her sentences.

"It's just fine, but no matter what happened we were show our best."

"Sora, we're the next performer, watch us please."

"Yeah, I will. Break a leg. You two are right just believe in our self we can make it." Sora is very happy cheering the two co-performers. "Thanks, just believe in our self. I know Ms. Layla believes on me as well as my friends, it's not shown but I guess Leon also. Most of all Ken, I know your supporting me wherever you are. I wont disappoint them, I can make it, I can finish my routine, I can make the audience satisfy with my performance, I will.

After few performances:

"We're next" Sora is now going to show their routine. Leon node and the two walk towards the stage.

"May, what are you waiting for?" Rosetta is following the two.

"Wait I'm just fixing my shoes" then May runs to follow.

"Seems where no chance against angels" Milton said happily.

"What are you saying? It's fine to lose if we can see the Angel Skills again. Come."

"Your right Alice, it's a rare chance." The two follow May and Rosetta and almost everyone go behind them for personal view of the performance.

From the audience where Kaleido performers are sitting:

"This is it, the whole Angels Evolution!" Mia flames due to excitement.

"Go Sora, Leon" all of her friends cheer for them.

The two holds their trapeze with right hand.

"Look closely May, it's not the Angel Skills" Rosetta seems surprise.

"It's another routine maybe?"

Then the two performers show their talents. They started to swing and the two leave the trapeze at the same time, speed and momentum. Both have a magnificent rotation.

"I'm fell very light" said one of the audiences.

"Seems like I'm dancing with angels" other said.

"I'm floating like feathers blown by the winds." One audience reacted.

"How amazing" the other performers commented from their self.

Now the performance was over, everyone is silent due to the intensity of shock and amazement. After a minute the judges stands as well as the other performers. Noise, clap shout heard from the crowd and echoes in every corner, its takes a long period of tine before it vanish.

"Sora, your not just finished a routine as what you promised, you also changed the principle of these annoying festival" Layla said proudly to her self.

"Sora have the confidence and the guts, that's why she makes it to the best and into the top." Yuri commented proudly.

Kalos don't talk but his face shows a great satisfaction from her performer then he added to Yuri's sentence. "VICTORY is not the matter of winning, it is RAISING from FALLING."

Night at Sora's room:

"Cheers! Woah, Kaliedo Stage conquers the festival." Ms. Sarah is very happy regarding what happened.

"Sora, next festival is for me. Please" Rosetta shows Sora her convincing face.

"Don't worry its reserve for you" then the two smile at each other.

"It's party, everyone is happy, say hooray in glory" Fool sings and celebrating with them.

"Hmm. Hmm. I think its time to show you this" A script copy appears from nowhere. Everybody gather around at Mia.

"The newest Kaleido Stage production?" Ms. Cathy asking.

"Yes, it's entitle Beauty and the Beast" Mia said proudly.

"Did you tell this to Boss?" Marion asked.

"Actually Chairman asked this for Sora's comeback" Anna answers Marion's question.

"Every body listen." Everyone keeps quiet and listen to Mia. "The story is very similar to it's popular version Bell and Beast are Sora and Leon BUT the big difference is the use of their Angles Evolution as transformation routine. Leon, to become a VERY HANDSOME groom and Bell, Sora to become a most lovely and beautiful bride princess."

"There is a connotation when you said handsome, seems you hate saying that word to describe the male lead role." Anna is joking but she's quite agreeing in Mia's emotion (since almost everybody in Kaleido Stage hates Leon's attitude) then everyone laughs.

"OK, and the uniqueness of this story is there are two witches that give and break the spell of Beast. May and Rosetta you two will use the Dancing nymphs to portray that role.

"Wow, You did all of this without me, and Kalos and Yuri also amaze?" Mia smiles and nodes at the older lady. "I'm very proud that you where my former assistant. Ms. Cathy said arrogantly.

Party is over. Sora knocking on one door:

"I hope he still awake." After few more knocks the door opens.

"Sora!" Leon seems shock. "Want to come in?"

"No, thanks. I just wanted to give you this." Giving a piece of cake to Leon. "Why you didn't join us?"

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well."

"You do?" Leon nodding "I think I need to leave, sorry I'm disturbed you, eat the cake it may help." After the sentence Sora decided to leave.

"Thanks" Sora looks and Leon shows the cake and node then closes the door. After several second:

"Am, Sora, your great at the festival." Leon hurriedly closes his door. When Sora looks back it is completely close.

"Great? I don't understand what he wanted to say. Hmmm." Sora thinking and suddenly smile. "Maybe he just appreciated my efforts."

* * *

I hope you liked the story; I'm not good in speaking English language, please don't expect too much about it . I accept comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions please just e-mail me. I needed your help to improve my work. Thanks for your time. 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thoughts are Italics_.**

**Bold are flash back**

**- please analyze the word/s inside the sign carefully with lots of understanding.**

**NEW WINGS CONTINUE,**

**"THE AMAZING NEW LEGEND"**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**AMAZING LONELY HEART**

A smile happens in a flash but the memory of it lasts a lifetime.

* * *

A week after the opening night of the Kaleido Stage's production:

Sora with other members is performing the Beauty and the Beast, the stage filled with applause and amazement after the show.

"Hurry everyone, Yuri is calling for a talk. Go to the conference room immediately." Ms. Cathy talking a little bit loud enough to hear by everyone.

"Can I change my clothes first?"

"I guess he's not yet there. Okay, you may just for five minutes."

"Thanks" Sora run towards the dressing room hurriedly to reach the allotted time.

"Until now, she's still uncomfortable with her costume." Mia, while looking at Sora disappears.

"Yeah, but she's very gorgeous with that dress." Rosetta replied.

"She's very sexy, her daring image is for sure every men's dream souvenir." Anna speaks too loud, that almost makes everyone blush specially those men having crush at Sora. "If only I'm a man, I will court her, specially now she's single." Anna continues her sentence with such joke.

During the conference:

"Mr. Kenneth asks for everyone to perform in different free show in variety of area during this two consecutive weekends. It's our Christmas gift for people and for the promotions of our show. I'm also chose some performers to visit the asylum supported by Mr. Kenneth. If I call your name, come forward and for those who will remain ask Ms. Cathy for your designated areas and routine manual as well as your assign supervisor. Marion with Jonathan, Anna, Mia, May and Ms. Sarah, the six of you must prefer for your performance, if someone has an idea or suggestion, don't hesitate to ask me." Yuri has a little pause. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Boss." Everyone in chorus.

"I forgot, Sora I don't assigned you in anything, you must rest your self."

"I understand your concern Yuri, but I want to perform in the asylum too."

"Sora I know you're the most skilled performer here, specially when it comes to trapeze but it is a clown show, like juggling, no flying trapeze and trampolines. The others can do that, no need for our greatest performer to show her talent"

"I know I'm not good in juggling, but Yuri I want to see those abandon children happy, please understand what I fell."

"Huh" Yuri sigh while holding his forehead with his right hand _"How hard to miss grant a lady's request"_ "Ok, ok, you have 48 hours to prove that you can be a great juggler, if it's not work, sorry."

"Thank you, thanks." Sora is very happily after hearing those words.

It's late at night, at Sora's room:

"If you don't want to slept, let others" Fool complaining due to the noise he hears in Sora's practice.

"Give me more time I need to learn this, Ok." Sora is balancing on a huge ball on holding three red small balls. After few moments clash echo from her room, and everyone in the dorm awake and try to look, they see Sora, laying on the ground.

"Come on, let us sleep accident prone lady" Anna stretching while Sora smiling at them.

"Pardon, pardon. Don't worry its over, going back to bed. Oyasumi nasai"

"Good night, sweet dreams" Rosetta said very sleepy. Then everyone back to bed.

At the dorm rooftop:

Leon is smiling while sitting on the balcony and looking downward. After few minutes he walks away went to the person he looking at.

At the open area of Café Mary dorm:

Leon is walking towards Sora, which is on the middle of her practice, Leon stops and watching her. He laughs when she had mistake and Sora quite irritated.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Me? No, I'm just wanted to watch you." Leon tries to stop his self from laughing.

Sora face backward so she can't see Leon and continue practicing juggling with four balls until one of this hits her head. Leon laughs again.

"You're hopeless"

"If you wont say something nice, better don't talk and please stop laughing your interrupting me." Then she continue to practice and again the ball hit her head. She on act to throw the balls again while Leon holds her hand from behind putting his under hers and together they throw the balls, Leon helping Sora to her practice.

"Why you're very peevish today? Did you have period?" Sora blushes and seems very shocked.

"Ahhmm. Why I can't say any thing?" 

"Proper hand position is the secret in this trick. In your case, you're twisting your wrist that's the reason why you finding hard to catch the balls and throw it back again. Relax your arm and wrist like this, at first it's hard but this will lessen the tension in your wrist." Leon continues assisting her for couple of minutes then gently releases his hands.

"Great, I didn't notice that, thanks for the help." Sora continues juggling the balls.

"Just continue its nothing." After twenty ball rotations. "Now try to another one." He throws one more ball with the same elliptical motion. Sora has two rotations with the five balls then she couldn't manage catching them on her third attempt and three of the balls hit her head.

"Ouch!" Leon laughs again.

"Why are you like that? You're such a sadist!"

"Oh, your mad again. No necessary, you're just very funny why I'm laughing. In fact when I'm looking at you I remember Sophie." Sora sees the sadness in Leon's eyes that she never saw before even the guy trying to hold his emotion.

"She's like you, very determined to learn every thing and cute when feels mad specially when I'm giving her insulting tricks." Sora just listens at him.

"Leon, I'm not Sophie but if you want I can be your younger sister. And I be very fortunate to have an older brother." Sora observes Leon's reaction.

"You're thinking like a kid, I really wanted you to be my PARTNER but you will never be my sister, NEVER, and I don't want that to happen. Sophie is my one and only sister no one can replace her." Leon lessens his pitch on every word he made. "And besides I don't wanted to have childish sister." Leon sounds joking but still looks sad.

"Okay, I'm just asking" Sora sounds insulted.

"Night is getting deeper, I need to back in my room I have plenty of works to do. I know you can make it to the group, don't worry you have whole day tomorrow, you must take a rest."

"Maybe more practice, good night" Leon starting to leave, after few seconds;

"Thanks for advise, don't worry I will follow just few practice." Leon wave without looking and continue walking, Sora smiles and started to juggle balls again.

On the day of Sora's audition:

Sora is now presents the skills to her superiors she balances on huge ball while juggles, from her and everyone satisfy. From her presentation the background changes to their actual performance in the asylum.

Mia and Mei also juggle while riding in unicycle, Marion and Rosetta use the diabolo cups and Anna have comedic act with Ms. Sarah while performing martial arts. After the presentation they started to give gifts and feed the children. Everyone is happy specially Sora, the clan eat with the kids and play with them.

From one corner Sora saw Leon alone and sighting on the little girl with white hair, when the girl notice him she smiles. The girl come close to him and gives him a piece of folded paper.

"Is this for me?" The girl nodded then Leon opens the paper; it's a smile logo with wings, Leon smiled on the little girl.

"Are you happy now?" the girl asked and Leon gives her another smile.

Everyone have their own reason to smile, I hope every time you see this you remember me." The child smiles again, Leon half kneed and caress the little girl's head.

"I have a special gift for you." Leon puts off a pair of his earring and put on the tiny ears of the girl. "It's fits you." The girl smiles and embraces him.

From not too far, Sora is very happy on what she witnessed.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the story, don't mind the grammar, I'm not good in speaking foreign language. I hope you everyone understand..

**Acknowledgement:**

To an ancient, Chaosmaiden07, and Micathloren thanks for the time you gave to ANL chapters which is posted separately, and sorry because comments are erased when I deleted the said chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Thoughts are Italics.

Bold are flash back.

CHAPTER 9:

**AMAZING HOLIDAYS**

"Not to admire is all the art I know. To make men happy, or to keep them so"

* * *

At the lobby of Kaleido Stage: 

"We're almost done" Rosetta felt very sleepy.

"Whoa! So tired, but still got lot of things to do." Sora stretched her body.

"Sora, Marion, Rosetta what some snacks?" May offers Chinese foods.

"Here are drinks" Ms. Sarah pouring beverage on the glasses then give it to the ladies.

"Don't tell me, you got this things to other borders."

"Ha, ha, ha, as you said." The three girls fined hard to drinks the beverage.

"I hope our stomach wont revolt." Sora started to fell unwell.

"We got more charismas decor and look at this." Mia shows a beautiful star.

"Isn't it perfect? We brought it from department store." Anna added then put the star on the top of the Christmas tree.

"There it goes, the only thing lost are gifts. I can't wait till the day of Christmas party!" Marion seems very excited.

Yuri and Kalos are talking on the phone:

"Are you sure for that proposal?"

"Yeah, I observed those thing during winter, snow falls heavily and only few people are going out. It's not a good time for business. Most of all, its for our talents to spent times with their family. Come on, it's a special occasion we must be considerate." Yuri hardly convinces Karlos.

"Ok, I will think about it. I'll just give the answer before the day came."

It's December 23rd, the performance of Beauty and the Beast is just over and everyone is very exited in the party.

"Hurry its party time!"

"Hooray!"

"Whoo!"

Rock and Christmas songs are play.

"Everybody is waiting for this night." Mia said happily.

"Come on, let's dance." Ms. Sarah, Marion, May, Anna and Mia are went on the dance floor.

"Sora, let's dance." Rosetta is asking her, but Sora seems looking for something. After few moments of looking:

"Ok Rosetta, let's join them." Then they went to the group.

"_Why I'm expecting for him, for sure he will not attend here_." Sora talks to herself.

The loud music stop and their Chairman talk:

"Sorry for the interruption but I have an announcement." The crowd started to chatter then stop when Kalos started to talk again.

"I just wanted to tell that me as well as Layla and Yuri though there not around, decided to give everyone a holiday vacation that will start tomorrow. Everyone became happily and many become wild due to the good news. Kalos sign and everyone pause.

"Everyone are free to do what they want, you can stay here if you wanted or spend your vacation elsewhere but be sure that on or before the 3rd day of January came, everyone are here to start rehearsing for our next production. That's all, enjoy the night." Applause hers and the crews continue the party until midnight.

Party is over; everyone sleeps on their room. From the outside of Sora's apartment there is a suspicious person. It's walk back and fort and hen suddenly enters from the open window of Sora's room near the back door. The person walks smoothly without any sound until it reaches near to Sora. Fool is snoring and sleeps deeply even if the man wont saw him. The stranger looks at Sora for couple of minutes, starting to caress her face and hair then fix Sora's blanket. Before the strangers leave, it left a box tied with red ribbon near the left portion of Sora's pillow.

Christmas morning, Sora's clock wakes her up from sleep.

"Silver bells, silver bells…." Fool is singing Christmas song while wearing Santa's hat and rattling maracas.

"Good morning Fool"

"It's a great morning, but it's greatest if Rosetta is here."

"Did you miss her? I told you to come with her. But don't worry she will spend New Year here" Sora washes her face from the basin.

Sora is knocking on Leon's room but no one answer then continues knocking for two more minutes.

"I know he wont went abroad, maybe he's out" Sora is ready to leave when the door opens. 

"Huh? Ahm, Merry Christmas!" Sora greets happily when she saw Leon on from half open door.

"Want to come in?" Leon selfishly offers his room.

"Hmmm. Okay" Leon opens the door widely.

"Have a seat, just give me a couple of minutes." Sora realized that Leon is topless and still have towel on his wet hair.

"Am I nuisance? I guess it's better if I will back later."

"No, your not. Besides your already in." Leon pulls Sora near the chairs.

"Feel at home, I will back in a moment." Leon went back to his room.

"Ahh, Okay, Thanks." Sora seems speechless.

"_I'm quite nervous with that. Oh! What are those?" _Sora walks on one of the stunt.

"_Wow, they are all cute." _ She saw plenty of angels' figurines then continue inspecting the whole living room. She saw different angels' staffs, painting, chimes, wall decor etc.

in variety of colors and sizes but he most eye catching for her are the two musical angels. They are very similar, except from their hair ribbons (the one is red and the other is white)

"_These two are unique."_ Sora has a closer look to the two angels, she notice the picture frame between the two.

"_This one looks familiar. That's it!"_ Sora remembers the scene from the asylum, then have a look again in the two angels.

"Coffee?" Sora shock, she sight and saw Leon drinking from a cup.

"Are those your collections?" Sora gets the coffee Leon offers.

"Actually, I didn't interested in collecting anything. Sophie is the one collecting them, when she passed away I decided to continue her collecting habits." Leon rotating the key for the two music box then angelic songs plays.

"Wonderful" Sora amazed from the moving wings of the angels (they looks like flying).

"Did you like it?" Sora nooded "Among all, this two are my favorite." Sora smile.

"Ahm, change topic. Why did you don't attended at the party? Everyone enjoyed the night specially Ms. Sarah. Oh! I forgot!" Sora started to panic. "I need to go, Marion and Ms. Sarah might waiting for me."

"Okay, thanks for the visit"

"By the way, I wanted to give this to you, Merry Christmas." Sora smiles while giving the gift.

"Thanks." Leon shyly accepts Sora's gift" Sorry I'm not prepared for this day. The truth I hate this season." Sora shocked.

"Sorry, but is it due to your sister?" Sora bewilders.

"Since my sister died no reason to celebrate any occasion but at least I got a visit. Thanks for your effort. Choose want ever you want and it is yours."

"No, no need. I don't expect anything"

"Don't say no, its my birth day present for you. I know, if you don't want, I'll get it for you." Leon gets the angel with red ribbon.

"No, you must don't do this, and besides its your favorite."

"Don't worry I still have another one. These are my favorites because they represents two special person for me, that's why I take good care with this these two." Leon is looking something from the cabinet.

"Is that the reason? So it's much better if you won't give them to me." Sora still refuses to accept the present.

"I know you will take good care of this better that mine, so I decided to give this to you." Leon puts the angel in the box and tied the box with white and red ribbons for design.

"You have plenty of ribbons, and its satin!" Sora is a little bit amaze.

"Yeah, it's because when I brought the angels they look very similar, so I decided to tied their hair with ribbons to have differences but badly, the ribbon are sold in package and I don't have any choice to buy them all."

"So you're the one who did this? But why?"

"I give them names, I cant determined them if they looks the same."

"Really, they have names?" Leon nodded. "What are they names?"

"Secret." Leon kisses Sora's cheeks and Sora was shocked. "Belated Happy Birthday!" the lady blushingly accepts the gift.

"Thhhanks, don't worry I will take good care of this. Trust me." Sora is still blushing while smiling.

At Sora's room:

"Wow, who did you think was the one who give this gift?" Ms. Sarah is wondered when she saw the box near Sora's pillow.

"There is no greeting card" Marion replies.

"Come one, lets open it." Ms. Sarah starting to untie the ribbon.

"Wait! It's not ours; tis better if we ask Sora. Besides, maybe Sora is the one who will give that gift to someone."

"Ops sorry; I'm just conscious"

"Hello! Ms. Sarah, Marion sorry I'll make you waiting." Sora appears from outside and hide the gift from the girls.

"Sora is this for you?" Marion points the present.

"What is for me?" Sora came hurriedly to have a look. "This? I don't know!" Sora is quite confuses.

"But we saw it exactly there when we get here." Marion reply.

"This is not yours? Hmmm mysterious, may be this anonymous gift is really for you. From your suitor?" Ms. Sarah seems joking.

"I'm not sure, and besides I have no suitor. If someone left it here the best thing we can do is to open it. Maybe there is clue inside. Sora slowly opens the gift while the two are watching her.

"Another box?" Ms. Sarah and Marion said in chorus, (the smaller package is an elegant wooden box tied with white ribbon) and then Sora lift the smaller box.

"Look Sora, there is a paper" Marion get it and give to the lady.

"Girls, what do you think is the best to open first?" Ms. Sarah seems very excited.

"I guess Sora is the one to decide about that." Marion response then Sora opens the floral sweet smell paper.

(The paper has this massage)

To Sora,

No word can explain how angelic you are.

"See it yours, what do you thinks his gift?" Marion said.

"Maybe it's a bracelet or a ring" Ms. Sarah guessing. "Are you sure you don't have suitor? There's no man gives lady a jewelry for nothing."

"I don't know. And where did you got the idea that a suitor given this to me, the letter us computerized and we still haven't got a clue. Besides we don't know what inside the box." Sora explained and opens the box.

"Wow a silver necklace!" Marion and Ms. Sarah frenzy said.

"See it's a jewelry, Sora most of the person gives jewelry are men, and they give them to a person to show there importance." Ms. Sarah said.

"But who did this?" Sora is very confused.

"Maybe someone who likes you a lot and very shy to show his self." Marion reply.

"Can you help me to find who's responsible for this?"

"Of course, now we called this Operation Anonymous Search." Ms. Sarah said cheerfully.

"Sounds great, I can't wait till its over!" Marion amaze with excitement.

"Awesome, we should tell this with others as soon as they get her!" the two seems very energized while Sora remains quiet.

New Years Eve at Kaleido Sta

The clan is complete; all of them wear Japanese Kimono and everyone seems lovely with their dress.

"Now I'm know the feeling of being a Japanese lady for one night." Mia said.

"Hahaha! I'm the greatest hero of Tokugawa Era!" Anna is very happy with her Boy's Kimono.

"Now your not, I will defeat you! I'm the greatest samurai of all!" Miss Sarah reply. Then the two have a funny friendly fight.

"Do I look great?" Rosetta is very conscious with her look.

"Of course, your always." Sora replies.

"You too, your really beautiful. With your looks and colorful kimono, no doubt." Rosetta said with amazement.

"Good thing you're her May, I thought your not coming because they have so called Chinese New Year" Mia is very glad to see the Chinese lady.

"New Year is New Year, my family celebrates two New Year. Hmmm, I got an idea!" May eyes twinkle. "Girls we need to produce noise, to rub out the wrecked of the this year."

"Seems funny!" Anna comments. "I agree"

"Everyone follow me before its too late. Sora you should not miss this." May pulls Sora to come with her.

"Look at them, where are they going?" Layla is a little bit confuse with the girls behavior.

"Don't worry, they just enjoying the night." Yuri replays.

"They making this night memorable." Marion's Dad added.

"We had such a bountiful success this year, tomorrow new light leads the way. For the in coming new year, cheers!" Kalos lift a glass of wine.

"Cheers!" the other three lift their own wine.

At the front of Leon's apartment:

Some are singing very loud, Anna rattling maracas and Marion shakes her tambourine. Sora tries to stops them but the clan continue the pandemonium, then the door opens.

"All of you shut up!" Leon growls like a lion then suddenly stop when she notice everyone.

"Your very hot, its still winter. Everyone help me." May pull Leon and others follows.

"Hey what are you doing, leave me alone!" Leon tries to escape from them.

"Where having a party in welcoming New Year and everyone is invited. Please join us." Sora explains, then suddenly wrap her arm on Leon and help the others.

"Ok, Ok I'm come with you" Leon acts violently and pulls off all the ladies hand out of him. " I can walk alone so don't ever touch me." His words produce different reactions from the girls, others appreciate his rude attitude but some are still mad at his arrogance.

"Girls good thing you're here, it's almost time!" Marion's Dad arranging the fire works.

"Join us!" Yuri gives Leon a glass of wine.

"Good thing where complete!" Layla said with cheerful smile.

"10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Happy New Year!" Miss Sarah and Anna lead the count down, everyone greet each other and shares embraces while fire works blast and covered the starry sky and explosions hear everywhere. Everyone is happy and enjoying the night except from Leon, which remains stoic.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Sorry I couldn't update soon. I'm very busy of different matters as of now specially in shool and to my partime job. How I wish I could finish ANL until chapter 25 as soon as posible... 

Thanks for your time, I hope you enjoyed...


	10. Chapter 10

_Thoughts are Italics_.

**Bold are flash back**

* * please analyze the word/s inside the sign carefully with lots of understanding.

**NEW WINGS CONTINUE,**

"**THE AMAZING NEW LEGEND"**

**CHAPTER TEN: LIFE TIME AMAZING CONTRACT**

_*Learn how to value the people around you, in a blink of an eye what you see may gone for ever. You may not force them to stay but you could give them reasons not to go.*_

In a room everyone is busy practicing except from Mia whose busy thinking for some matters. And suddenly…

"Ahhhhhh…What kind of life is this?" Mia seems very anger and bored doing scratch of stories. And throw her sketch book on the sofa.

"Ouch.. Does anyone know I'm here? Give some respect!" Fool was hit by the notebook while sleeping and still very dizzy. But as usual no one notices the Fool except from the two chosen one, Sora quite smiles seeing fool such way but quite worried with Mia.

"What happened, did Yuri reject your script? Or may be he replaces you as a script writer?" Ana's voice is in joke intonation.

"It's over, it's over… I don't like this… ahhhh…." Mia is very anger and seems very hopeless.

"What happened? You must tell us?" Sora tries to comfort her friend and Mia embraces her, she's crying in over acting manner.

"WHaaaaa…. Yu… Yuri said that I must revise our script? Ohhhhh… and I need it to revise now or I must end my career as a writer. Whaaaaaaaaa.." Mia is still being OA. "Ohh.. There's no time for this any more. My time is soon to over." Mia grabs her laptop and sit on the sofa. Fool bounce up due to the impact of Mia's sit for he still laying down there. Mia continues concentrating for the revision.

"Beauty And The Beast is still on the roll? Apparently its ticket was sold out until two more weeks." Rosetta is wondering with their situation.

"Yeah, why this thing happened? Revising script? Oh, it's quite impossible" Ana search for an answer, though she having quite low IQ everyone won't get the point of revising the show like she does.

"No! no! Show is not yet over; Yuri just wanted to dismiss Ms. Sarah." Mia explains.

"DISMISS?" Everyone shocks.

"Why? She performs excellent" Sora being very worried with their apartment director.

"Yeah she is, may be he had another plan for her. May be another job, or contract BUT the WORST my next story will be RUIN. A lot of Ms. Sarah's presence, a lot of taekwondo stunts… ohhh it's over.." Mia starts to become hopeless again.

"Another Job? But why?" Ana wonder and confuse.

"I didn't know the exact details, but I need to revise the script urgently." Mia seems dying thinking for the revision.

"Did Ms. Sarah know about it?" Sora's strikes counter question from the lady.

"Yes she did. Probably they discussing about it as of now." The confusing lady replies.

"A contract? Of what kind? How long?" Rosetta some how bewilders.

"Maybe her singing career, or her martial art rather." Ana replies.

"Poor madam, I hope she's fine." Rosetta, a little bit sympathizes with the yellow haired singer.

"Of course for sure she is, Yuri is a little bit rued, but for sure a great plan was on her way." Mia is explains that every thing will be alright.

"Now your not anger with him" Ana start to bully her friend.

"Of course I DO, not until I'm over with this." Mia now back in her work.

"We should ask Ms. Sarah for the details, I go find her." Sora dances gracefully with their choreography while going out the room.

"Wait" then everyone follows, Mia closes her laptop then follow them.

The clan went to Ms. Sarah's room but she's not there…

"Where do you think she's going?" Rosetta asked.

"Practicing martial arts?" Ana shows some martial arts move.

Then the group went to her practice area, but still no Ms. Sarah there nor her traces. But they decide to continue finding her in other areas beside the stage.

Now they very tried looking for the lady, they walking back to their dorm, but still without their beloved mistress. They made few more steps, suddenly; they heard a soft calm sad voice.

"Seems she's here." Ana said while catching her breath.

Then they follow the voice, a voice singing melody, a melancholy melody that came from her heart and YES it's from the lady they looking for.

"Ms. Sarah!" They call the lady; they saw her in sad face but all of a sudden it easily replaces by a cute smiling face which they usually see.

"Oh girls, seems that all of you catching breathe?"

"We're looking towards you." Rosetta replies but still catching her breath.

"Hahaha, me? Why?" Ms. Sarah's laugh as usual, to replace her true filling.

"Is that true that you will dismiss" Sora looks at her superior very sad.

"Oh dear Sora, Why are you like that? Ms. Sarah holds Sora's chin. "I just dismiss for a while, I will be back soon. May be for two months or more?"

"Two months! But it's very long" Mia and Ana said in chorus.

"Yeah, else I will be fired in this stage." The old lady replies in a joke.

"I still wonder, did Chairman Eido know it?" Sora speaked and everyone seems puzzled.

"Yuri told me that it was the chairman's suggestion, the chairman is the one who decided, so let it happen"

"But did you really like it?" Rosetta's voice is in protest.

"Yuri told me that even him don't know what is in Kalos' mind, but he told him that what ever it is, it will be for my own bliss.

"It seems a red tape, even our manager doesn't know?" Ana is very confused.

"He just said is, it was a journey in Venice, but must not be worried because Kalos is the one who will accompany me there." Ms. Sarah's lips still smile though her eyes flown in tears.

"But you don't want to be there, do you? Sora replies and Ms. Sarah nodded.

"But he wanted me to be there, we discuss about it once we got there." The oldest lady starts to flounce her tears.

"Speaking of the Boss, now he's here right in his car." Anna points Kalos from afar going inside the stage.

"It's not matter how's the boss, but your desire to be there is what matters most; not any place nor anonymous contract." Then Sora grabs the lady's arm and walk towards the chairman's room. "We will talk to him."

"You don't know what you are doing." Ms. Sarah protest to Sora. "Though I don't want to be there, that's the thing makes Kalos happy."

"Why, He already decided before that you can stay her" Sora tries to convince the lady.

"Sora," Ms. Sarah started to become sad again. "This previous days are not so good from me and him." The lady takes a deep breath. "We often disagree in different matters, I afraid I must loose him. "Ms. Sarah's tears drop again. "I don't wanted that thing to happen"

"But it's better to clarify things." Grab the lady's hand again. "Shall we?" The lady smiles at her and follow. As well as the others whose very concern with their mistress and of course a great FRIEND.

At the front of Kalos room, Sora kicks the door, its opens and created a huge noise making Kalos shocks, she holds off Ms. Sarah's arms. She angrily walks towards the boss which is steadily sitting on his chair. She dumps her hands on the chairman table and starts shouting her boss.

"You should be considerate, she's not a thing, she's a performer, a human with feelings, most of all SHE is your FIANCEE!" But Kalos just give him insulting smile.

"You know young lady" Kalos stood up, places his hand on the top of the table opposite to Sora and seems ready to argue with her then continue. "You are very nagger; you often engage in things that out from your business." He's voice starting to rise.

"Nagger if nagger, it's settled. MS. SARAH WILL STAY HERE!" Sora's pitch is higher than Kalos had and have an eye contact with her boss.

"Sora stop that!" Ms. Sarah comes in between, "Kalos I will be in Venice if that's what you want, but I think it's my right to know the business I must deal there. May I,… PLEASE…." Ms. Sarah smiles even her sadness shown in here eyes.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ladies at the back whose seems silent all the time due to tension speak in chorus."

Kalos walks closer to Ms Sarah.

"Ok, fine if that's what you want. I should do this later in private but YOU WISHES it. Kalos picks a tiny box from his pocket then lift it in front of Ms. Sarah then open it. "Is this enough to convince you to quite in stage for a while whole heartedly?

Ms. Sarah smiles without doubt and kisses Kalos, the man blushes while placing the diamond ring in the lady's finger. Sora's clan quietly and giggly out of the room.

Ms. Sarah smilingly observes the ring in her finger.

"This contract might be a lifetime, would you still wanted to be in Venice?" Ms. Sarah sight from what Kalos had said.

"If you'll be my DUET, why should I REFUSE?' The lady replies, Kalos caress the lady's face and they kissed again.

----------- end of chapter ten---------------

I hope you liked my work; please don't mind my grammar for I'm not good in using English language. I accept comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions; please just e-mail me. I need your help to improve my work. Thanks for your time.


End file.
